Le chat noir
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: La fille de Surius Black est élevée par Mycroft Holmes. Qu'est-ce que ça donne?
1. Chapter 1

Ariel était assise dans le bureau de son tuteur légal au palais de Buckingham à faire son devoir de vacances pour le cours de sortilèges lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Lord Malefoy? Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demande Mycroft Holmes en levant légèrement les sourcils de surprise.

\- Mr Holmes, je viens vous faire mon rapport concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous demander si votre pupille peut faire une mission pour moi, répond l'aristocrate blond.

\- Si c'est dangereux pour elle, il n'en est pas question, dit le politicien Moldu avec fermeté.

\- C'est Severus, monsieur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de le tuer. Alors je l'ai…

Lord Malefoy prend la boîte de carton qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds et l'ouvre pour en montrer le contenu au politicien le plus influant du monde Moldu de Grande-Bretagne. Mycroft regarde prudemment à l'intérieur et dévisage Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

\- Un chat! Vous avez transformé le plus jeune et le meilleur Maître des Potions de l'histoire de la magie en chat!

\- En fait, c'est Minerva qui s'en ait occupé. Mais oui. Une potion particulière, un incantation et un peut de métamorphose, Severus est maintenant un animagus qui résiste au sort de animagus revelio. Demain, j'annoncerai sa mort au Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'aurais aimé que Miss Black s'occupe de lui et l'emmène à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Elle est dans la même année que mon fils, il me semble.

\- En effet, elle commencera sa 5e année à Serdaigle le 1er septembre. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Croyez-vous que je dois lui annoncer qui est ce chat? Severus a-t-il conscience de ce qui se passe ou il a le mental d'un félin?

\- Un animagus a toutes ses réflexions et sa personnalité humaine, Mr Holmes. C'est comme si le cerveau de Severus avait été transféré dans le corps d'un chat.

\- Je vois. Ariel a toujours admiré et apprécié son enseignant de potions. Je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème qu'elle s'en occupe.

Le politicien prend la boîte et la dépose sur son bureau après le départ de Lord Malefoy.

\- Tu ne lui as même pas demandé comment allait Drago, dit sa pupille sans lever la tête de son grimoire d'enchantements.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va très bien, ma princesse.

\- Personne n'ira bien, oncle Mycroft, dit gravement Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce fou furieux est revenu. Plus personne ne sera en sécurité.

Mr Holmes lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme en se passant une main sur le visage. Elle a raison et il le sait. Il se rappelle de la première guerre contre ce psychopathe. Quand Ariel avait 5 ans, un groupe de Mangemort, a attaqué sa maison. Ils ont torturé et violé sa mère devant ses yeux avant de la laisser pour morte. Ariel a réussi à s'enfuir avec le portoloin d'urgence qui lui servait d'ourson en peluche jusqu'à chez lui. Depuis ce temps, il est son tuteur autant Moldu que Magique.

Il finit par lui expliquer ce que Lucius a dû faire pour garder le Maître des Potions en sécurité. Elle lève un sourcil perplexe quand il lui montre le chat dans le carton. La jeune fille regarde dans la boîte pour observer le félin. Le chat est complètement noir avec les yeux de la même couleur. Même le museau et les moustaches du fauve sont aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune.

\- C'est vraiment le professeur Rogue? Demande la jeune fille en regardant son tuteur avec suspicion.

\- C'est ce que Lucius m'a dit, soupir Mycroft. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était comme un animagus qui était immunisé contre un sort que je n'ai pas compris.

\- Animagus revelio, oncle Mycroft. C'est le sort pour redonner sa forme humaine à un sorcier ou une sorcière qui a la faculté de se transformer en animal. Comme le professeur McGonagall ou Mr Black, par exemple.

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel. Sa princesse ne veut rien entendre sur le faire d'appeler son père papa. Elle lui en veut encore d'avoir courut après Pettigrow comme une poule sans tête au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités et de s'être occupé de Harry Potter et elle.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et lui annonce qu'elle devra passer le reste de l'été au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Quoi! Il n'en est pas question! S'écrit Ariel en se levant brusquement. Et tu penses que mettre le professeur Rogue sous le nez de Dumbledore est une bonne idée! Et je ne veux pas passer deux mois dans la même maison que cette tête brûlée qui a décidé de courir après un rat comme le Gryffondor sans cervelle qu'il est au lieu de s'occuper de sa fille et son filleul.

\- Ma princesse, c'est non négociable. Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas.

\- Oh! Arrêtes! On dirait Dumbledore qui renvoi Harry dans sa famille de dégénérés en lui parlant de sécurité et de protection du sang. La pire menace qui plane sur lui pendant les vacances d'été, c'est justement sa famille, s'exclame Ariel en crachant le dernier mot avec dégoût.

\- Justement, il ira là-bas dans deux semaines et j'aimerais que tu veilles sur lui. Drago a rapporté à Lucius une conversation plus que suspicieuse entre Weasley et Granger pendant la dernière tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Bien sûr, Severus viendra avec toi.

Ariel se résigne et se rassoit sur sa chaise en bois finement ouvragée. Mycroft lui dit que l'aurore Shackelbolt viendra la chercher demain soir.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Ariel amène le carton, avec le chat à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre. Elle le dépose sur le côté sur son lit pour que le chat puisse sortir. Une fois fait, elle le regarde un instant avec réflexion. Comment savoir que c'est vraiment le professeur Rogue? Ça pourrait être n'importe quel chat ou n'importe quel sorcier. Elle fouille alors dans sa malle et trouve son kit d'ingrédients de potions. Elle dépose une pierre de lune à sa droite et une racine de pissenlit à sa gauche.

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer quel ingrédient on met dans une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve? Demande la jeune fille.

Le chat la regarde un moment avant de mettre la patte sur la racine de la plante. Elle a un sourire en coin quand elle remet les ingrédients dans son kit.

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer de quelle couleur était les drapeaux de la Grande Salle à la dernière soirée avant les vacances?

Le chat s'avance vers un coussin noir et pose sa patte droite dessus.

\- De quelle couleur est votre baguette?

Le chat repose la même patte sur le même coussin.

\- Qu'elle est votre opinion sur mon géniteur?

Le chat ouvre alors la gueule et se met à feuler et cracher d'indignation.

\- C'est bon, je crois l'histoire de Lord Malefoy, dit la jeune Serdaigle en riant légèrement. Il va falloir vous trouver un nom de chat. Je ne peux pas vous appeler professeur Rogue au QG de l'Ordre. Azzo, est-ce que ça vous semble acceptable? C'est un grand vampire de la littérature Moldue. Et vous avez le droit de griffer Sirius comme vous en avez envie. Mais pas de le mordre. Un chat malade, je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça.

Si un chat avait pu rire, Ariel pense que ça ressemblerait à ça.

\- Je ne vous demanderai jamais de devenir un chat mielleux et cajoleur, gardez votre vrai tempérament. Ça évitera les gens énervants qui trouvent que les chats c'est trop mignons. Granger et la dernière Weasley, par exemple. Mais agissez un peu en chat, quand même. Dormez sur le fauteuil préféré de Sirius et crachez lui dessus quand il essaye de vous en chasser, faites vos besoins sous son lit. Une vengeance féline, je suis certaine que ça pourrait vous amuser cet été.

Toute la soirée, elle prépare sa malle pour l'été et l'année scolaire à venir. Elle fouille dans tout le Manoir Holmes et embarque tous les stylos, crayons à papier, les cartables et les feuilles lignées qu'elle trouve. Elle fait ses travaux à remettre aux enseignants à la plume et sur des parchemins, mais prend toujours ses notes à la Moldue. Peut importe où elle va, Azzo la suit comme son ombre. Elle est hilare quand elle réalise que le chat fait ses besoins dans la salle de bain et tire la chasse. La Serdaigle lui prépare une assiette de poisson frais dans une soucoupe avant de rejoindre son oncle à la salle à manger.

\- Ariel? Demande Seth, le majordome d'oncle Mycroft. Pourquoi tu n'as pas touché à ton chat depuis que Mr Holmes te l'a donné aujourd'hui?

\- Je le ferai quand il en aura envie, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. C'est nouveau pour Azzo ici. Je veux le mettre à l'aise et il n'est pas question que je le force à quoi que se soit. Il a sa personnalité, comme tout le monde et s'il a envie que je le touche, il va venir vers moi. Si je le caresse sans qu'il le veuille et qu'il me griffe, ça sera uniquement de ma faute.

Le soir, à 22h00, Mycroft vient border sa pupille.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée que Sev… Que Azzo dorme avec toi?

\- Il ne dort pas avec moi, oncle Mycroft. Regarde, il est sur un oreiller dans la boîte. Et peux-tu laisser la porte ouverte en sortant? Comme ça, s'il veut se promener, il pourra sortir d'ici.

Mr Holmes roule des yeux et embrasse Ariel sur le front avant de partir.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur, murmure la jeune fille avant de se retourner dans son lit pour s'endormir.

Toute la journée, Ariel a tentée de convaincre son oncle de ne pas l'envoyer au QG de l'Ordre.

\- On ne s'est même pas vue au solstice d'hiver à cause de ce tournois idiot et là, tu me mets dehors à peine deux semaines après mon retour, bougonne la jeune fille.

\- Ariel! Ça suffit, tu vas voir ton père cet été.

\- C'est toi mon père! Pas Lui! S'il était mon père, il aurait agit comme tel! Hurle la Serdaigle avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

Mycroft s'approche alors d'elle et la prend fermement dans ses bras avec un soupir résigné en regardant le chat noir assis dans le coin de la pièce, sa queue enroulé autour de ses pattes, le regard dur. Même en chat, Severus réussissait à le faire se sentir coupable.

À 18h00, Kingsley Shackelbolt arrive au Manoir Holmes pour amener Ariel à Londres. Elle prend tout le personnel du Manoir dans ses bras et finit avec Mycroft.

\- Donne moi quand même des nouvelles, de temps en temps, dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

\- Tout les jours, si tu veux, assure le politicien avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux noirs corbeau, épais et ondulés de la jeune fille.

Elle prend le panier avec Azzo dedans et rejoint l'aurore.

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour un chat, le transplanage?

\- Pas du tout, mais tiens le fermement.

Ariel pose alors sa main dans le creux du coude de l'aurore et se sent transplaner avec sa malle dans sa poche, sa baguette à la base de son chignon séré sur la tête et le panier du professeur dans sa main gauche.

\- Tu dois lire ça en silence et je vais détruire le papier après.

12 Square Grimmaurd, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle s'arrange pour que le Maître des Potions puisse le lire en même temps qu'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois dans l'entrée, une femme dans un tableau se met à hurler des insanités et de partir de sa maison.

\- Je n'ai pas souhaité être ici, Lady Black, dit Ariel en regardant le nom sur une petite plaque dorée à la base du tableau.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici? Traitre à ton Sang!

\- Je ne suis pas une Traitre à mon Sang, s'insulte la jeune fille. Je chéris nos croyances et nos traditions. Mon tuteur m'a obligé à passer le reste de l'été avec mon… mon géniteur.

\- Et votre géniteur est?

\- Votre ancien fils, grand-mère Black, soupir Ariel.

\- Miss Black, venez, dit Shackelbolt. Le professeur n'attend que nous dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

Ariel accepte d'un mouvement sec de la tête et suit l'aurore avec Azzo dans son panier dans ses mains. Une fois dans la pièce, tout le monde est là. Les 9 Weasley, Granger, Sirius, le professeur Lupin, le professeur McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, le vrai Alastor Maugrey et plein de gens qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Elle s'assoit entre Charlie Weasley et le professeur McGonagall et dépose le panier à ses pieds. Elle est surprise de sentir le chat noir monter agilement sur ses cuisses. Il s'assoit sur elle et pose ses deux pattes avant sur la table en regardant tout le monde, les uns après les autres. Ariel passe ses bras autour du chat doucement pour le maintenir en équilibre. Elle voit le sourire de la directrice de Gryffondor du coin de l'œil. Elle n'en fait pas de cas et reporte son attention sur le vieux citronné qui trône au bout de la table.

\- Mes chers enfants, dit Dumbledore d'un ton compatissant. J'ai une funeste nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Severus a été assassiné par Voldemort pendant une mission. Il s'emblerait qu'il ait découvert sa véritable allégeance et il l'a payé de sa vie.

Ariel devient blanche comme un linge et resserre ses bras autour du chat instinctivement.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons donc plus d'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, soupir le directeur.

\- Et c'est tout? Demande Ariel en se levant en prenant le chat dans ses bras. Le professeur Rogue n'était qu'un espion pour vous? Pas un enseignant, pas un Maître des Potions, pas un sorcier ni un homme, mais juste un pion difficile à remplacer? Mais c'est quoi votre problème? Vous dites ça comme si vous étiez navré qu'une métamorphose banale avait mal tournée!

\- Ariel! Ait un peu de respect pour le professeur Dumbledore! Dit Sirius avec fermeté en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, Mr Black, mais le respect, ça se mérite!

Ariel dépose le chat sur la chaise et sort de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs. Elle sort de la maison en claquent la porte de l'entrée ne sachant pas que le chat s'est précipité dehors avec elle. Elle entant le tableau de sa grand-mère hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la zone sécurisée par le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Elle va s'assoir sur un banc de pierre de l'autre côté du Square, remonte se genoux contre sa poitrine et enroule ses bras autour. Ariel sent quelque chose sur son bras droit et regarde à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé de m'être emportée, professeur Rogue, murmure la jeune fille. Je sais que vous êtes en vie, mais lui ne le sait pas et il réagit comme s'il annonçait qu'il avait finit la bouteille de lait et l'avait remise dans le frigo. Je trouve ça révoltant!

Le jeune fille se réfugie alors derrière un mur de silence pendant un long moment. Le chat reste sagement à côté d'elle à regarder d'un air supérieur les façades de l'autre côté du Square.

\- Ariel, je crois que tu devrais rentrer, dit une voix douce près d'elle.

\- Professeur Lupin?

\- Je ne suis plus ton enseignant depuis un moment Ariel, appelle moi Remus, tu veux? Et je crois que ton chat doit avoir faim, maintenant, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore est encore là?

\- Non, il est parti.

\- D'accord, je viens alors. Azzo, tu veux rentrer?

Le chat se lève et saute agilement du banc pour la suivre. Pendant le repas, Ariel s'assoit entre Remus et George Weasley et prend soin de ne pas regarder Sirius.

\- Ariel, ma chérie, tu dormiras dans la chambre des filles avec Ginny et Hermione.

\- Azzo pourra rester avec moi? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Bien sûr qu'il pourra rester avec toi. Pattenrond dort un peu partout dans la maison, ton chat peut le faire aussi.

Le repas est tendu jusqu'à la fin. L'annonce de la mort de Rogue en a bouleversé quelques uns et d'autres, comme Ronald Weasley, sa sœur et Sirius, en avaient visiblement rien à faire. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son ressentiment envers Sirius. Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione se fait un devoir de faire une visite guidé de la maison à la Serdaigle. La jeune fille l'entraine dans leur chambre pour que Ariel puisse s'installer. Elle met sa malle au bout du lit libre et lui redonne sa forme normale.

\- Mais, tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard! Dit la Gryffondor ébouriffée.

\- Immunité diplomatique, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici?

\- Oui, viens, je vais te montrer. Mais comme il y a plein de sorts partout, on ne peut pas entrer. C'est comme si le 3e étage au complet n'était pas accessible. Essais toi si tu veux.

Hermione la guide vers une porte qui s'ouvre facilement. La lionne pose sa main dans le vide et pousse sur un mur invisible. Ariel hausse les sourcils de surprise et avance sa main à son tour. Elle ne rencontre pourtant aucune résistance et son bras passe au travers de l'entrée. Ariel avance donc d'un pas et passe la porte sans aucun problème.

\- Ça doit être une protection de sang, murmure Hermione. Même Sirius n'arrive pas à passer. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a été renié.

\- Aucune idée. Azzo, tu viens?

Le chat s'avance avec précaution et s'arrête devant le mur à la même place que Hermione. La Serdaigle sort donc de la pièce et se penche pour prendre le chat. Elle arrête son mouvement comme pour lui demander la permission. Comme il ne bouge pas, elle le prend et l'emmène dans la pièce. Il passe sans aucun problème dans ses bras.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais sortir des livres? Demande Hermione.

\- Je vais essayer.

Ariel prend un livre au hasard et souhaite de tout son être ne pas pouvoir le sortir. Elle avance son bras avec le livre. Le bras passe, mais le volume tombe sur le sol juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas sortir, soupir Ariel en reprenant le livre dans ses mains. Bon, je vais aller fouiner un peu. À plus tard.

Elle ferme la porte intérieure au nez de la Gryffondor et cherche un livre pour son devoir de potions dans les rayonnages.

\- Pierre de Lune, pierre de Lune. Où je peux trouver un truc sur les pierres de Lune? Murmure la jeune fille en passant son doigt sur la reliure des volumes de la section Potions de la bibliothèque. Ah! Ingrédients et propriétés de la Pleine Lune. J'ai trouvé!

Elle s'installe confortablement dans le divan à côté de la cheminée nettoyée impeccablement.

\- Monsieur, vous voulez lire avec moi? Propose Ariel. Quand vous avez fini la page, posez votre patte dessus. Si j'ai fini, je vais la tournée ou si non, je le fais quand j'ai terminé.

Azzo saute alors souplement sur le divan et s'installe dans l'espace entre les jambes de Ariel, assise en tailleur.

Après une soixantaine de pages, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans la bibliothèque. Elle se réveille en sentent quelque chose sur sa joue. Elle papillonne des yeux un moment et voit le chat noir devant elle qui la regarde de ses yeux pénétrants.

\- Merde! C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas sortir tout seul. Excusez moi, soupir Ariel.

Elle attend que le chat descende du sofa avant de se lever. Elle le prend dans ses bras et sort de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah! Tu es là toi! Entend Ariel avec Azzo dans les bras.

\- Mr Maugrey?

\- En chair et en os.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil comme son professeur de Potions.

\- Je veux tester votre chat.

\- Tester mon chat? Pourquoi?

\- Pour voir si ce n'est pas un animagus non déclaré, comme Pettigrow était le rat de Weasley.

\- D'accord, mais je veux que le chat de Hermione le soit aussi. Et je veut être certaine que ça ne fera pas de mal à mon chat! Je veux que se soit le professeur McGonagall qui le fasse. Si non, je refuse.

\- Mais on ne vous demande pas votre permission, Black.

Ariel tourne les talons et retourne dans la bibliothèque avec Azzo.

\- Vous acceptiez mes termes ou je ne sort pas mon chat d'ici.

\- Minerva a autre chose à faire, commence Fol Œil.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit Ariel. Accio malle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa malle passe devant l'aurore et attend devant le mur invisible. Ariel sort sa main, prend la poignée de la malle et la rentre dans la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Black? Dit la voix du professeur McGonagall une heure plus tard. Vous êtes là?

\- Professeur, merci d'être venu. Je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre pour tester mon chat, dit la Serdaigle d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Miss Black. Où est votre chat?

\- Dans la bibliothèque. Vous êtes certaine que ça ne lui fera pas mal, professeur?

\- J'en suis certaine, Miss Black. Je vais aussi tester le chat de Miss Granger, comme vous l'avez demandé.

Ariel va donc chercher le Maître des Potions pendant que Hermione apporte Pattenrond. Les deux chats sont assis par terre à se toiser du regard, sans hostilité. De la curiosité pour la boule de poils orange et du dédain pour le chat noir.

\- Animagus revelio, dit l'enseignante de métamorphose en pointant sa baguette sur Pattenrond.

Absolument rien ne se produit et c'est la même chose pour Azzo.

\- Content? Demande Ariel à Fol Œil en levant un sourcil.

\- Très content, dit-il avec un sourire en coin satisfait.

\- Vous pensiez que c'était qui? Soupir Ariel. Voldemort serait un Détraqueur, pas un chat noir.

L'aurore rigole en retournant Ariel ne sait où. Elle va donc chercher sa malle et la ramène dans la chambre au bout du lit. Elle va prendre une douche et mettre son pyjama. Une fois sur son lit, elle se brosse les cheveux pendant que Azzo se couche en boule à l'autre bout du matelas. Hermione et Ginny parlent des garçons de Poudlard pendant que Ariel s'installe pour la nuit.

\- Et toi, demande Ginny, c'est quoi ton genre de mec? T'es plus du genre sportif musclé ou intellectuel discret?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit la Serdaigle. Le genre de gars brillant et qui le sait sans avoir la grosse tête, fiable et inébranlable, indépendant et qui ne se laisse pas influencer par l'opinion des autres. Qui a les courage d'assumer ses convictions sans les imposer. Quelqu'un bourré de qualité et de défauts et qui assume chacune et chacun d'eux.

\- Et ça existe, un gars comme ça? Demande Hermione.

\- Peut-être, dit Ariel en souriant. Mais en attendant qu'il me retrouve, je reste avec mon chat. Je pensais que c'était plus le genre de Brown de parler de mecs, pas vous.

\- On reste des filles, se défend Ginny.

\- Bonne nuit les filles, dit Ariel en souriant.

Elle s'installe dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et son chat à ses pieds.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel se fait réveiller le lendemain matin par Azzo qui feule et crache de rage à côté d'elle. Elle ouvre les yeux rond en voyant son père qui recule devant le chat noir.

\- Ariel, garde cette bestiole loin de moi! Dit Sirius.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas l'approcher. Shhhhhht Az, tout va bien, mon grand. Le méchant monsieur va s'en aller, dit doucement la Serdaigle en prenant tendrement le chat dans ses bras en regardant le fugitif dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un méchant monsieur! S'insulte l'homme.

\- Visiblement, mon chat n'est pas de cet avis. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

\- Je voulais réveiller ma fille.

\- Je suis réveillée là, dit sèchement la jeune fille. Je peux me changer maintenant?

Sirius recule lentement et sort de la chambre des filles en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle caresse les poils du chat sans vraiment s'en apercevoir pour se déstresser. Étonnement, Rogue se laisse faire et le corps félin se détend peu à peu sous les caresses. Ariel sort de sa torpeur et se lève après avoir déposer le chat sur les couvertures. Elle fouille dans sa malle pour se prendre les vêtements et va à la salle de bain. Elle enfile un jean ajusté bleu foncé avec un chemisier croisé couleur perle sans manche avec une culotte blanche. Elle retourne à sa chambre et se met des ballerines noires. Elle entortille sa tresse pour s'en faire un chignon et pique sa baguette dedans après avoir fait son lit avec. La jeune fille descend à la cuisine et voit Azzo entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle pouffe un instant en continuant son chemin.

\- Ah! Ariel, ma chérie. Comment c'est passé ta première nuit? Demande Mme Weasley.

\- La nuit, très bien, Mme Weasley. Mais mon réveil aurait été mieux si Mr Black n'avait pas traumatisé mon chat.

\- C'est papa, Sirius à la limite, dit le concerné. Et je n'ai pas traumatisé ton chat! C'est lui qui s'est mit à me grogner après pour absolument rien! Il a un caractère aussi imbuvable que Servilus, ton chat.

\- On voit le respect que tu as pour les morts, dit Ariel d'un regard accusateur. Et je me suis toujours mieux entendu avec le professeur Rogue qu'avec toi, Sirius.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin?

\- Ce que je te reproche? Tu ne t'en doutes pas un petit peu? Je te reproche d'avoir courut après ce rat pour une question de vengeance au lieu d'être resté pour Harry et moi! Sais-tu comment ma mère est morte? Crois-tu que ça serait arrivé si tu avais été là pour nous protéger, elle et moi? Si tu avais été le tuteur magique de Harry l'année dernière, tu aurais pu l'empêcher de participer au Tournois, mais comme tu as perdu tout tes droits sur lui en allant à Azkaban, son tuteur magique est Dumbledore et il l'a laissé participer à ce massacre! Tu aurais pu le retirer de Poudlard dès la fin de sa première année à cause du manque flagrant de sécurité dans ce château! Mais non! Il a fallut que tu fasses ton Gryffondor sans jugement et que tu fonces tête baissée dans ce bourbier avec Pettigrow! Voilà ce que je te reproche! J'espère que ça éclaire tes lanternes, dit amèrement la jeune fille.

Elle s'enfonce dans sa chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mme Weasley lui met une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés devant elle sur la table et lui donne une tasse de thé. Elle la remercie un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La Serdaigle lui envoie un regard d'excuse et Mme Weasley hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Une fois son assiette à moitié terminée et sa tasse vidée, elle se lève et demande à Mme Weasley s'il y a du poisson pour Azzo. Il est allergique à un truc dans les croquettes pour chat alors elle lui donne toujours de la vraie nourriture. C'est avec une soucoupe plaine de saumon qu'elle retourne à sa chambre. Elle dépose la petite assiette par terre et appelle Azzo. Il revient en trottinant, l'air fier de lui avec sa queue bien dressée derrière lui.

\- Je sens que le Maraudeur va en baver, dit Ariel en regardant le chat manger le poisson avec appétit.

Ariel se tourne les pouces une bonne partie de l'avant-midi dans la bibliothèque. Avec un livre dans les mains qu'elle ne lit qu'à moitié avec Azzo sur les cuisses, elle tourne les pages d'un air absent quand le chat pose une patte sur son poignet droit. Elle a terminé tout ses devoirs de vacances et est dans un endroit qu'elle n'aime pas. Au moins, au Manoir Holmes, elle n'est qu'avec des gens qu'elle connait, qu'elle aime et en qui elle a confiance. Ici, c'est tout le contraire. La seule personne avec qui elle est vraiment à l'aise est dans la peau d'un chat. Elle sent tout à coup la patte de velours de Azzo sur son poignet avec une légère pression de griffes. Elle sort de la lune et regarde le chat. Il tourne la tête vers la page du livre. Pour se connecter avec l'esprit de son familier, une incantation simple est nécessaire. Vous ressentirez les émotions de votre familier et pourrez communiquer par télépathie si votre familier est un serpent et que vous parlez Fourchelang, par exemple. Il en va de même pour les animagus et le sorcier qui lance ce sort.

\- Vous voulez vraiment essayer ça? Demande la jeune fille.

Le chat se retourne vers elle et plante son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est bon, on va essayer. Mais je ne sait pas si j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour réussir. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut, dit elle en regardant les pages suivantes. Des chandelles blanches, un pentacle runique et un objet à garder sur soit pour chacun de nous. D'accord, je peux facilement métamorphoser les chandelles et les autres objets. Un collier discret, ça vous va?

Le Maître des Potions acquiesce de sa tête poilue. Ariel prend une plume et la transforme en collier en argent avec la rune des Maître des Potions en onyx dessus. Ariel se fait une chaine en argent avec un pendentif en forme de chat en onyx aussi. Elle trace le pentacle de runes et dépose les 5 chandelles sur le parchemin. Elle dépose les deux objets au milieu du pentacle. Azzo est assis d'un côté et Ariel de l'autre, en tailleur. Elle laisse sa baguette dans ses cheveux et met ses deux mains sur ses genoux en regardant le chat dans les yeux pour faire la connexion mentale.

\- Mère Magie, berceau de toute vie. Entend notre appel et permet nous de nous comprendre et qu'un regard suffit. Que nos esprits soient unis. Que nos voix s'entendent et se rejoignent à l'infini. Que nos pensées ne deviennent qu'une et nos réflexions communes. Par ces amulettes nos communications seront immédiates, d'esprit à esprit, d'âme à âme et de magie à magie. Je vous en prit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

L'humaine et le chat continus de garder le contact visuel et une bourrasque de vent glacé se lève dans la bibliothèque et éteint les bougies. Ariel prend le collier d'argent et le chat approche pour qu'elle lui mette. Elle passe ensuite la chaine autour de son cou et l'amulette de chat trône au creux de sa gorge.

\- « Est-ce que ça a marché? » pense la Serdaigle.

\- « Je crois que oui, Miss Black. Vous êtes définitivement plus compétente que votre père. » dit une voix lente et profonde.

\- « Géniteur, et si j'avais encore un doute sur votre identité, je n'en ai plus aucun, professeur Rogue, pense Ariel en riant dans son esprit. En passant, qu'avez-vous fait dans sa chambre, ce matin? »

\- « Vous verrez la prochaine fois qu'il y retournera. »

Ariel sourit en rangeant ses affaires. Elle brûle le parchemin et remet les chandelles en plumes.

\- « Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que seul vous puissiez retirer ce collier? » demande le chat.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ariel à haute voix.

Après un mouvement de baguette et s'être assuré que le collier n'était pas trop séré mais que la tête de Azzo ne passait pas dedans, elle fait la même chose pour elle et range sa baguette. Elle sort de la bibliothèque avec le chat dans ses bras.

Ariel le redépose en douceur sur le sol et va dans l'entrée pour discuter avec le portrait de sa grand-mère. Après une bonne demi heure à parler de tout et de rien, Ariel lui demande s'il y a un laboratoire dans cette maison. Lady Black le confirme et lui explique comment y accéder.

\- Kreattur! Hurle Mme Black

\- La Maîtresse a appelé Kreattur? Demande l'elfe de maison.

\- Oui, je veux que tu serves Ariel ici présente comme si c'était moi, dit elle avec autorité. Ta nouvelle Maîtresse Black est Ariel et personne d'autre. Elle est officiellement la Maîtresse et propriétaire des lieux.

\- Bien, Maîtresse Black, s'incline Kreattur avec respect.

\- Montre lui ou est le laboratoire et comment y entrer.

\- Kreattur le fera, Maîtresse.

L'elfe de maison propose sa main à Ariel qui la prend doucement. Elle se sent transplaner et atterrie dans un immense laboratoire.

\- On y accède par le bureau à côté de la bibliothèque, Maîtresse Ariel. Le bureau n'est accessible que par la bibliothèque. Maîtresse Ariel est la seule à pouvoir y entrer à par Kreattur. Elle peut amener qui elle veut en lui tenant la main ou comme elle fait avec son chat. Kreattur va vous montrer les lieux.

La jeune Serdaigle le suit en regardant partout à la fois. Elle ne comprend pas comment c'est possible que se soit aussi propre et bien conservé quand le reste de la maison est poussiéreuse et très crasseuse. Elle pose la question à l'elfe qui répond d'un sourire machiavélique.

\- Kreattur a entretenu les pièces où seul les vrais Black peuvent aller, Maîtresse Ariel.

Il la guide vers la réserve d'ingrédients où tout est conservé, identifié avec le nom et la date du contenu et organisé par utilisation. La réserve est bourrée de sorts de conservation et chaque mur a une température différente pour les ingrédients qui y sont entreposés. Il y a même un pot avec de gros morceau de coquille d'œuf de phénix et bien d'autres avec des coquilles d'œufs de dragons de différentes espèces. Le laboratoire est frais avec un excellent système d'aération. Dans un coin éloigné du labo, il y a deux grandes étagères remplies d'ouvrages de potions et certains ouvrages écrits à la main. Il y a deux fauteuils et une lampe de lecture ainsi qu'une cheminée. À côté de la cheminée il y a une porte en bois sombre et robuste où Kreattur l'entraine. Elle se retrouve dans un magnifique bureau luxueux avec un bureau de travail en bois sombre et finement ouvragé, un fauteuil de travail rembourré et confortable. Il y a une carte enchanté du Ministère de la Magie sur le mur Nord avec des centaines de noms qui se déplacent dessus. Visiblement, c'est là que Sirius a eu l'idée de la carte du Maraudeur de Poudlard. Il y a une grande toile de Orion Black au dessus de la cheminée, en face du bureau de travail.

\- Qui êtes vous, jeune fille? Demande la toile.

\- Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black St-Clair, Lord Black, dit Ariel avec une légère révérence devant le cadre.

\- Qui sont vos parents?

\- Feue Aphrodite Athéna Saint-Clair et le renié Sirius Orion Black, Milord.

\- Vous êtes donc ma petite-fille. Ma tendre Walburga m'a prévenu de votre présence en ces murs. Elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas une Traître à son Sang et je la crois. Prenez le parchemin dans le deuxième tiroir à partir de la gauche du bureau, mon enfant.

Ariel fronce les sourcils et s'exécute. Elle prend le seul parchemin qu'il s'y trouve et regarde la toile de son grand-père.

\- Maintenant, ouvre-le et signe-le.

\- Je peux le lire avant? Oncle Mycroft m'a toujours dit de ne jamais rien signer sans lire les petits caractères, quoi que Lord Malefoy m'a dit la même chose récemment.

\- C'est toujours plus prudent, en effet, dit Lord Black avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune Serdaigle lit attentivement le contrat qu'elle a sous les yeux. C'est un contrat d'engagement qui fait en sorte qu'elle accepte absolument tout ce que possède la famille Black, autant la branche principale que la secondaire. Autant ce qu'il y a dans les coffres que les propriétés, les entreprises, complètes ou les parts, l'argent, les propriétés immobilières, le rôle de chef de famille, de clan et le titre de Lady Black.

\- Ce n'est pas à mon géniteur de signer ce contrat? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas que Sirius signe ce parchemin! Il est le toutou de Dumbledore depuis bien trop longtemps! Cet amoureux des Moldus hypocrite!

\- J'ai été élevée par un Moldu, Milord! S'offusque Ariel.

\- Mais tu respectes tout de même les croyances, la culture et les traditions de notre peuple. Phineas a un tableau au Manoir de Mr Holmes, il t'a vue grandir dans le respect de tes origines. La familles Black n'a rien contre les Moldus, jeune Ariel. Mais nous tenons à nous préserver. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec les discours de ce mégalomane qui bourrait le crâne des jeunes ou des vieux fous il y a une vingtaine d'années. Mais la magie noire est comme de la magie blanche, elle n'est que de la magie, tout dépend de ce que l'on en fait. Un sort de magie noire peut sauver une vie comme un sort ménager peut en tuer une. Et je sais que tu sais faire la différence. J'aimerais énormément que tu signes ce parchemin et que tu redores le blason de la famille Black.

Ariel réfléchit pendant une bonne heure en faisant les 100 pas dans le bureau. Elle demande à Kreattur d'aller chercher son chat et de l'amener ici. Dès que l'elfe apparaît avec le félin, Azzo saute des bras de Kreattur et monte sur le bureau de travail.

\- Lisez ça et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, dit-elle au chat noir.

Le Maître des Potions regarde le parchemin et tourne la tête vers Ariel, les yeux ronds.

\- « Qu'attendez-vous pour signer ce contrat, Miss Black? »

\- Votre opinion, soupir Ariel en s'assoyant à même le tapis épais de la pièce.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux l'opinion d'un vulgaire chat? Demande Orion Black.

\- Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon familier! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

\- « Que c'est une excellente position pour couper l'herbe sous le pied, autant de Dumbledore que des Black de la branche secondaire et par intermédiaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'un comme l'autre ont les mains dans la même bourse, la vôtre. Et celle de Potter probablement, en ce qui concerne le directeur. Il est son tuteur magique, il doit aussi gérer ses comptes. »

\- D'accord, je vais signer, mais je vais laisser la gestion au Gobelin qui s'occupe de mes voutes St-Clair. Avec ma scolarité, je n'ai ni le temps, ni les connaissances pour m'occuper de ça.

\- C'est très sage, mon enfant, dit Orion.

Ariel verse une goûte de sang sur le parchemin et signe avec. Le parchemin brille d'une lumière dorée et disparait. Il a disparu vers Gringotts. La jeune femme sort du bureau après avoir dit au revoir à son grand-père et sort de la bibliothèque avec Azzo sur ses talons.

\- « Voulez-vous m'accompagner à Gringotts ou préférez-vous restez ici? » demande-t-elle au chat.

\- « Je vous suis, je ne veux pas rater ça! »

\- Excellent, dit Ariel avec un sourire cruel sur son visage angélique.

Elle prévient Mme Weasley qu'elle sort avec Azzo et qu'elle reviendra pour le dîner. Une fois sortie sur le Square avec le Maître des Potions, elle le prend dans ses bras et transplane devant la banque. Elle se présente à un guichet et explique la situation dans un parfait Gobelbabil au Gobelin devant elle. En moins de 5 minutes, elle est dans le bureau du président de la banque avec son chat sur ses genoux. Ariel demande si c'est possible de convoquer Lord Malefoy et de discuter avec lui dans un salon privé et sécurisé.

Lucius arrive dans la pièce où l'attend Ariel avec Azzo.

\- Miss Black, Severus, dit le blond en inclinant respectivement la tête.

\- Lord Malefoy, dit Ariel de la même façon. Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour discuter avec vous de ma nouvelle situation.

Elle lui explique en détail ce qui s'est passé dans la maison Black, ce qu'elle a signée à la demande de Orion et Walburga, les responsabilité qui s'en suivent et ses avantages.

\- J'ai demandé à Sir Gripook de mettre tout ce qui appartient à Bellatrix Lestrange anciennement Black dans mes propres voutes et je l'ai reniée. Elle n'a plus aucun droit de porter le nom de Black. Je coupe les vivres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Dumbledore en ce qui concerne la famille Black. Que se soit de la branche principale ou secondaire des Black. Dites au Seigneur des Ténèbres que c'était une demande de Dumbledore. Mieux, faites le dire par Yaxley, il sera rétrogradé.

\- Vous êtes la digne pupille de Mr Holmes, Miss Black, dit le blond avec un rictus amusé.

\- Prévenez Narcissa et Drago de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si ça tourne mal et qu'ils sont en danger, j'ai un plan B pour vous mettre à l'abris du Face de Serpent où vous êtes inclus si vous le souhaitez. Prenez ça, dit Ariel en lui tendant un bracelet féminin de pierres précieuses noires et très chic et une bague masculine discrète. Se sont des portoloin d'urgence qui vous enverront là où vous serez en sécurité. Ceci, dit-elle en lui donnant une autre bague presque identique, mais la pierre est verte, c'est une bague d'appel. Elle est pour Drago. S'il se sent en danger, même à Poudlard, il n'a qu'à tirer sur la pierre et la tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Narcissa et vous sentirez votre bijou chauffer légèrement. Vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner en pensant à votre fils et vous le trouverez. S'il est à Poudlard, vous arriverez devant les grilles du parc.

\- Je vous remercie, Lady Black. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous et de savoir que vous êtes la chef de clan et de famille de ma femme et mon fils.

\- Et si c'est possible, j'aimerais que vous expliquiez la situation à oncle Mycroft pour moi.

\- Bien sûr. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Au revoir Severus, salut Lucius en baisant la tête vers le chat.

Ariel prévient le Gobelin qui gère ses avoirs qu'elle enverra Kreattur porter des objets dans la voute des Black prévu à cet effet pendant le reste de l'été. Elle accepte avec humilité la chevalière de Lord Black qui s'adapte toute seule à son genre et à son doigt. Elle met un glamour dessus pour que personne ne la voit, remercie Gripook de son aide et de son temps pour ressortir ensuite de la banque avec le professeur Rogue sur ses talons.

Elle va sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et se prend une glace à la Bièraubeure pour elle et une mini à la pistache pour Azzo. Elle achète quelques livres sur l'Allée des Embrumes sur les vieilles lois sorcières qui sont encore en vigueur, les règles du Magenmagot, les pouvoirs et les responsabilités d'un détenteur d'un tel siège et le fonctionnement pour annuler ou instaurer une loi. Elle diminue le sac et le met dans sa poche de jean. Elle achète deux miroirs à double sens de poche et ils vont rejoindre les livres. Elle va à la poste pour envoyer un miroir à double sens à Lord Malefoy avec un bref message et garde l'autre.

Ariel retourne au Square Grimmaurd et se dirige dans la bibliothèque pour aller dans la bureau avec Azzo.

\- Tout est réglé, grand-père, dit la jeune fille en sortant le sac de livres et lui redonnant sa taille normale.

\- Parfait. Phineas m'avait prévenu que l'on pouvait compter sur toi.

\- J'ai aussi deux personnes de confiance pour me guider au Ministère quand j'aurai terminer mes ASPIC. Oncle Mycroft et Lord Malefoy. Oh! En parlant de Lord Malefoy.

Elle sort son miroir de poche et l'ouvre pour y voit le visage de Lucius.

\- Lady Black, vous vouliez me reparler?

\- En effet. J'avais un service à vous demander.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerais, si vous avez l'envie et le temps, que vous trouviez tout ce qui concerne les engagements de la famille Black en vigueur. Je veux savoir à quoi je m'engage en étant officiellement le chef de clan. Je n'aimerais pas que l'un d'entre nous doive une dette de vie d'un ancêtre qui ne l'a jamais honoré envers une famille ennemie.

\- Je comprend tout à fait, dit le Lord. Je me mets là-dessus dès maintenant, Lady Black. Ce sera tout?

\- Oui, si vous avez besoin de communiquer avec moi, votre femme et votre fils aussi, n'hésitez pas.

\- Parfait, au revoir, Milady.

Et ils mettent fin à la communication.

\- « Vous gérez déjà votre patrimoine d'une main de fer, Miss Black » entend Ariel dans sa tête.

\- Je veux seulement qu'aucun Black ne soit lésé par une négligence de ma part, soupir la nouvelle Lady.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce chat te comprend? Demande Orion en levant un sourcil.

\- Nous avons fait la connexion des esprits alors oui, il me comprend et je le comprend également. Il est brillant et rusé. Je ne me risquerai pas à ignorer son opinion.

\- Mais c'est un chat, s'impatiente Orion.

\- Et vous, vous êtes de la peinture étalée sur un morceau de tissus tendue, lui répond Ariel en le fusillant du regard. Je prend son opinion en considération autant que la votre. Si ça ne vous plait pas, je peux très bien ne plus passer dans cette pièce!

\- Tu marques un point, avoue Orion.

Ariel s'installe au bureau de travail et commence à lire le volume sur les vieilles lois sorcières en prenant des notes et demandant des éclaircissements à son grand-père sur certains sujets.

\- « Professeur? »

\- « Oui, Miss Black. »

\- « Est-ce que vous pouvez reprendre votre forme humaine quand vous le souhaitez ou vous êtes obligé de rester en chat? »

\- « Je peux reprendre forme humaine quand je le souhaite, pourquoi? »

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, le chat, dit la jeune fille en tendant les bras vers l'animal.

Azzo penche la tête sur le côté en regardant Ariel avec méfiance.

\- Azzo, fais moi un peut confiance, je ne vais pas te manger!

Le chat finit par s'approcher d'elle et se laisse prendre. La Serdaigle s'approche de la porte du laboratoire et demande au professeur Rogue de fermer les yeux. Une fois fait, elle ouvre la porte et entre. Rendu au milieu du labo, elle lui dit qu'elle va le déposer au sol et qu'il doit garder les yeux fermés.

\- « Reprenez forme humaine et ensuite, ouvrez les yeux. »

Le Maître des Potions redevient humain et ouvre les yeux avec hésitation. Ariel le voit hausser les sourcils de surprise en regardant autour de lui.

\- Bienvenu dans le laboratoire de la maison Black, monsieur, dit Ariel en allant s'assoir sur un fauteuil avec son livre de lois.

\- C'est… Par Salazar! C'est impressionnant, Miss Black.

\- Vous pouvez explorer comme bon vous semble, professeur. La réserve est derrière la porte derrière vous. Vous pouvez utiliser ce que vous voulez. Il y a un inventaire magique automatique derrière la porte.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part.

\- Ça vous évitera de devenir fou en tournant en rond dans cette maison, soupir la jeune fille. J'espère que ma présence ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser.

\- Pas du tout, dit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus moqueur.

Jusqu'au dîner, Ariel est concentrée sur sa lecture pendant que son « chat » fait trois potions en même temps. Kreattur apparait dans le labo pour avertir Ariel que le dîner est prêt. La jeune fille le remercie et lui dit que c'est primordial qu'il ne dise pas un mot à qui que se soit sur la présence du professeur Rogue ici. L'elfe promet sur ses ancêtres et sa magie de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, de vivant ou non avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

\- Vous voulez rester ici où aller manger?

Le professeur Rogue met les trois chaudrons en stase, met sa baguette dans sa robe noire et se retransforme en chat avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille. Elle prend Azzo dans ses bras, sort du labo en fermant la porte, sort du bureau en faisant de même et de la bibliothèque ensuite. Le jeune fille dépose le chat au sol doucement et descend les escaliers vers la cuisine. Une fois installé entre George et Remus, elle entend un cri d'effroi venant du deuxième étage.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Qui a fait ça!? Hurle la voix de Sirius qui s'approche à vitesse grand V de la cuisine.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, Ariel ouvre les yeux rond comme des gallions. Il a des lulus avec des nœuds roses en velours, un juste au corps vert Serpentard, le logo de cette maison sur le torse avec un tutu gris argenté, des collants jaune pissenlit et des chaussons de ballerine rose pâle. Toute la table éclate de rire en le voyant dans cet accoutrement. Ariel prend Azzo dans ses bras et le dépose sur ses cuisses.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais, bien jouer, professeur. »

\- « Severus, appelez moi Severus » dit le Maître des Potions en riant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Euh… Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais reconverti en Serpentard, dit Ariel en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le vert te va bien, ça fait ressortir tes yeux.

\- J'y pense, tu as les mêmes yeux que moi, dit le Maraudeur en regardant sa fille.

Il pointe sa baguette sur elle et un sort violet la percute avec douceur. Elle ressent comme une chaleur au niveau de son cuire chevelue.

\- « Severus, qu'est-ce que ça a fait? »

\- « Vous avez les cheveux vert Serpentard. »

Ariel détache sa longue chevelure qui lui tombe en cascade au niveau de la taille et regarde le résultat sur une mèche de cheveux.

\- Comment ça me va? Demande la jeune fille à George avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique comme ça, dit-il. C'est vrai que cette couleur fait ressortir le gris acier de vos yeux à Sirius et toi.

\- Merci, dit-elle en regardant son père. Je pense que je vais les garder comme ça pendant un moment. Même si je ne suis pas aussi sexy que toi en ce moment.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demande le Maraudeur d'un regard noir.

\- Pas du tout, moi je t'aurais probablement mis un juste au corps bleu Serdaigle. Mais comme ça, c'est pas mal.

\- Moi je déteste ça! Boude Patmol.

\- Et bien, change toi, suggère Ron.

\- Je peux pas, bougonne Sirius.

\- Comment ça, tu peux pas? Demande Ariel.

\- « Magie Runique, dit Severus à l'esprit de la jeune fille. C'est ça que je suis allé faire dans sa chambre se matin. Tant qu'il n'a pas effacé la rune dans sa chambre, il restera dans cet accoutrement sans pouvoir l'enlever. »

\- « Pourquoi je ne suis pas à Serpentard, se plaint la jeune fille. J'aurais apprise plein de trucs du genre. »

\- Et j'imagine qu'un simple finite Incantatem ne marche pas! Dit Remus en essayant de ne plus rire pendant que Molly Weasley servait le repas.

\- Devine!

\- Pour un Maraudeur, t'es pas très joueur, dit Ariel en levant un sourcil de la même couleur que sa crinière.

Les jumeaux se remettent à rire et Sirius tire la langue à sa fille. Ariel met de la viande dans une soucoupe et la dépose sous sa chaise pour Azzo. La Serdaigle discute avec les jumeaux de leurs nouvelles inventions. Au dessert, Hermione lui demande pourquoi elle a une bande de velours noir avec de minces lignes de couleurs sur son bras sous l'épaule gauche.

\- C'est une lanière de deuil, explique Remus. La largeur et le temps qu'on la porte dépend de la relation qu'on avait avec la sorcière ou le sorcier décédé. Le vert pomme signifie l'ambition, pour les autres couleurs, je ne suis pas certain.

\- Le orange est pour la dissimulation, poursuit Ariel. Je trouvais que pour un espion, c'était approprié. Le bleu représente pour moi la fidélité, la loyauté, la justice, le repos, l'inaccessible, l'évasion. Couleur du ciel et de l'azur, elle représente la sérénité, le calme, l'équilibre. Le violet veut dire la connaissance, mais aussi le deuil, la crainte et la mélancolie. La ligne noire est pour le besoin d'indépendance, le respect, l'humilité, l'austérité, la tempérance et était la couleur principale des tenues de l'autorité. De nos jours, on l'associe à l'élégance, c'est pour ça qu'elle prend le plus de place sur la lanière. Pour le marron, c'est la couleur de la terre, cette couleur correspond à l'agressivité, l'obstination, l'égoïsme, le besoin de confort, de sécurité, la force, la solidité. Finalement, le gris est pour la tristesse, le malheur, le désarroi, l'indifférence, l'ennui, la froideur, le besoin de tranquillité. Certaines des caractéristiques représentent ce que moi, je voyais en lui ou ce que je lui souhaite et d'autres correspondent à ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de sa mort.

\- Tu ressentais tout ça envers Rogue? Demande Fred.

\- J'ai toujours été passionnée par les potions et il m'a proposé de me donner des cours particuliers à partir de ma deuxième année avec Suzanne Bones et Drago Malefoy. J'ai apprise à le connaître pendant ce temps. Grâce à son enseignement, j'ai apprise beaucoup de choses. Autant sur les potions que d'autres sujets. J'admire et respect le Maître des Potions qu'il était, l'enseignant qu'il a été et l'homme qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous. Voilà pourquoi je porte ça.

\- « Vous n'exagérez pas un peu? »

\- « Même pas. » répond Ariel en roulant des yeux.

Hermione se promet tout haut de faire des recherches là-dessus en retournant à Poudlard. Ariel regarde son père qui a l'air en pleine réflexion. La jeune Serdaigle sent le miroir de poche chauffer dans son jean. Elle se lève et avise Sirius qu'elle va prendre l'air. Parler de son deuil l'étouffe. Une fois dans une ruelle déserte avec son chat, elle sort le miroir et voit Lucius.

\- Lady Black, est-ce que Severus est avec vous?

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce que j'ai trouvé vous concerne tout le deux.

\- On t'écoute, Lucius, dit le Maître des Potions qui avait repris forme humaine à côté de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai trouvé une vieille promesse de mariage qui date d'environs 3 siècles. Qui engage la famille Black.

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel.

\- Qui engage la famille Black à la famille Prince, annonce Lucius.

\- Il n'y a plus de Prince, dit Ariel. La lignée s'est éteinte il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- En fait non, Lady Black. Severus est le dernier descendant encore vivant de cette famille par sa mère. Il pourrait revenir dans le monde des vivants si vous signez tout les deux ce contrat de fiançailles, dit le Lord. Il deviendrait Lord Prince et l'unique héritier de la famille. Si l'une des lignées s'éteint sans tenir l'engagement, le dernier de la lignée de l'autre famille engagée mourra. C'est vous, Lady Black!

\- Il n'en est pas question! Dit Ariel fermement. Si le professeur Rogue refait surface, Voldemort le cherchera et son sort sera pire que la mort par rupture de contrat. Je refuse de faire ça!

\- Il y a peut-être une solution, dit Severus.

\- Je suis tout ouïe mon ami, dit le blond du miroir.

\- Je change d'identité maintenant, on signe ce fichu contrat et je garde ma couverture de chat sauvage jusqu'à ce que Ariel ait ses ASPIC et ne siège au Magenmagot. Après, on verra ce qu'on fera.

\- C'est Ariel, maintenant, dit Lucius en levant un sourcil. Peut importe, ça pourrait marcher. De plus, ça émanciperait Lady Black. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas convaincre son père ou Mr Holmes de la fiancer à qui que se soit. Si vous êtes prêts à aller jusqu'au bout, rendez-vous à Gringotts demain en avant midi. Bonne soirée.

Ariel remet le miroir dans sa poche et regarde le Maître des Potions dans les yeux. Elle sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir faire ça? Être prisonnier d'une union avec une ancienne étudiante qui n'a rien d'intéressant à offrir, qui n'a ni connaissance vraiment pertinentes et un père que vous détestez par-dessus tout?

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que vous vous voyez, Ariel? Demande Severus en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Quand je me compare à vous, oui, soupire la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous compariez à moi, dit le Maître des Potions en relevant sa tête d'un doigt sous son menton. La seule personne avec qui vous devez vous comparez Ariel, c'est à la personne que vous étiez hier pour vous améliorer demain. Et vous, ça ne vous effraie pas de vous lier à un ancien Mangemort amer et solitaire qui grogne plus qu'il ne parle. Froid et indifférent, qui passe ses journées le gros nez au dessus de chaudrons?

\- Je le trouve très bien ce nez, sourit la jeune fille. Il vous donne du caractère. Quoi que vous en avez déjà à revendre.

L'homme en noir s'approche de plus en plus d'elle et passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de lui. Ariel sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge sans pouvoir quitter des yeux ceux de son « chat ». Une porte claque à proximité et Ariel ne sent plus les bras de Severus autour d'elle. Un miaulement vers le bas lui signale qu'il a repris sa forme de chat.

\- Ariel, tu vas bien? Lui demande Sirius en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- Euh… oui, je crois.

\- Tu trembles et ta respiration est trop rapide, je crois que tu fais une crise de panique, dit le Maraudeur. Viens, rentrons, tu vas te reposer. La mort de Rogue a l'air d'être tout un choc pour toi.

\- Hum, d'accord, je te suis. Azzo?

Elle sent la chaleur du corps du chat contre son tibia droit et accepte de suivre son père, le chat sur ses talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius la guide vers sa chambre.

\- Mets ton pyjama, je reviens.

\- D'accord, répond sa fille en fronçant les sourcils vert Serpentard.

Elle sort son pyjama de soie bleu roi de sous son oreiller et se change sans jeter un œil autour d'elle. Severus tourne la tête pour regarder la porte et respecter l'intimité de sa potentielle future fiancée. Une fois prête, Ariel s'installe dans son lit et le chat noir saute sur le matelas pour se coucher contre son flanc par-dessus la couverture.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Severus dans l'esprit de Ariel. Je sens que vous êtes nerveuse et perdue. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? »

\- « Ce n'est pas ça, soupire la Serdaigle. C'est… compliqué. J'ai peur des conséquences du contrat entre Black et Prince, des représailles de ce psychopathe, Dumbledore qui se prend pour le Dieu du monde sorcier en sacrifiant Harry sur la place publique comme Jésus dans la bible. Les risques que vous prenez en étant ici avec moi au lieu de fuir sur une île paradisiaque le plus loin possible d'ici. »

\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs, dit le chat en se rapprochant de son épaule, ni avec qui que soit d'autre. »

Le chat frotte sa tête doucement sur la joue de Ariel et retourne où il était. Elle pose sa main dans les poils soyeux du félin et le sent ronronner. C'est avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres que Sirius trouve sa fille dans son lit. Il voit la main de Ariel sur son chat et son sourire tendre.

\- Ça doit être ça que les Moldus appellent la zoothérapie, dit le Maraudeur en lui tendant une tasse et une fiole. Tiens, je t'ai amené ça. Ça va t'aider à te détendre.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes un filtre de paix?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin. Écoutes, prend la tisane à la camomille et si tu te sens encore mal, prend la fiole. S'il te plait, insiste Sirius le regard grave.

\- C'est bon, je vais la boire ta tisane. Mais la potion, qui l'a faite?

\- Rogue.

\- Okay, je vais voir comment je vais et si c'est pas mieux, je vais la prendre ta fiole, soupire la Serdaigle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Sirius s'assoit sur le bord du lit, du côté opposé au chat qui, lui semble-t-il, ne semble pas être capable de le sentir. La jeune fille sourit en regardant l'accoutrement dont est encore affublé son paternel. L'homme finit par se lever en soupirant.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que… Courir après ce rat et ne pas avoir été là pour vous trois, c'est la chose que je regrettes le plus. Bonne nuit, ma fille.

\- Bonne nuit, unité parentale masculine, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Un véritable sourire illumine le visage du Maraudeur avant qu'il ne ferme doucement la porte derrière lui avec le moins de bruit possible.

\- « Unité parentale masculine? S'étonne le chat. Il y a du progrès comparé au Mr Black de hier soir. »

\- « Severus? »

\- « Oui? »

\- Tais toi tu veux? Dit la jeune fille en souriant dans sa tasse.

Elle voit le chat lever les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle finit sa tisane. Elle met la fiole dans sa malle et se recouche pour le reste de la nuit. Pendant que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus lente et régulière, elle sent Azzo qui se déplace dans le lit et vient se coucher en boule à côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle sourit paresseusement en glissant ses doigts fins dans la fourrure du petit fauve.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle est réveillée par une caresse sur sa joue.

\- « Shhhhh, continue de faire semblant de dormir et écoute. » entend la jeune fille dans son esprit.

\- Tu es certaine qu'elle dort? Demande la voix de Ginny.

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié trois fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? soupire Hermione.

\- Maman m'a dit que Dumbledore et elle vont signer un contrat de mariage entre Harry et moi. Tu as devant toi la future Lady Potter! S'exclame Ginny la voix la plus basse possible malgré l'émotion.

\- J'imagine que cet idiot n'est pas au courant, dit Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non! Maman à demandé au directeur s'il fallait la signature de Black, mais comme c'est Dumbledore son tuteur magique, pas besoin. Black n'a plus aucun droit sur Harry et son héritage depuis qu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban. Le seul moyen pour lui de récupérer Harry, c'est de se faire innocenter. Et pour ça, il faut trouver Pettigrow, donc on est tranquille de ce côté-là. Dumbledore pensait peut-être marier Ariel avec Ron.

\- Quoi! C'est moi qui est supposé l'épouser après nos ASPIC! S'indigne Hermione. Dans le monde magique, je n'ai aucune chance en tant que Née-Moldue pour atteindre mon plein potentiel et devenir Ministre de la Magie un jour. Avec le nom de Ron, toutes les portes s'ouvrent à moi.

\- T'inquiètes, le tuteur de Ariel est un Moldu. Il va mettre Dumbledore à la porte à la seconde où il va parler de contrat de fiançailles. Il doit penser que l'amour triomphe de tout et toutes ces conneries, dit Ginny. Et on sera sœurs.

\- « Quelles pétasses! » pense Ariel.

\- « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Tu crois que Mr Holmes pourrait faire quelque chose pour Potter? »

\- « Oncle Mycroft, non. Mais son employeur, absolument. » pense Ariel, les yeux fermés avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- « Et c'est qui son employeur? »

\- « La couronne d'Angleterre. Bonne nuit Severus. »

\- « Bonne nuit Ariel… Quoi? »

Sur ce, la Serdaigle se rendort avec un début de plan pour sauver Harry de sa famille immonde et de ce mariage grotesque.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès qu'elle se réveille, à l'heure des poules, Ariel va prendre une douche et s'habille de la façon la plus formelle possible. Une fois prête, elle jette un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte de la salle de bain et contacte Lucius pour lui demander de venir à Gringotts avec oncle Mycroft.

À 9h30, elle est dans un salon privé avec Severus, Lucius, Minerva McGonagall et Mycroft. Sir Gripook les rejoint avec un parchemin officiel d'une longueur de presque un mètre.

\- Nous sommes ici pour honorer une promesse d'union entre deux très vieilles familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, dit le Gobelin. Par cette signature, Mr Rogue, vous serez réintégré à la famille Prince. C'est bien ce que vous voulez?

\- Oui, confirme le Maître des Potions.

\- C'est la même chose pour vous, Lady Black?

\- Oui, répète Ariel en prenant la main de son tuteur pour se donner du courage.

\- Excellent! Les closes du contrat sont déjà écrites. Vous pouvez les modifier ou en rajouter. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les annuler. C'est compris?

\- Oui, dirent Severus, Ariel, Lucius, Minerva et Mycroft d'une même voix.

\- Je vais commencer par énumérer les closes et si vous avez des questions, arrêtez moi. Il est important que les futurs fiancés comme les témoins comprennent parfaitement le contrat. Tout d'abord, il y a la close d'héritier. Lady Black s'engage à donner un héritier mâle au membre de la famille Prince à qui elle sera liée. Et ce avant la 3e année de mariage.

\- Pouvons nous retirer la précision du sexe de l'héritier et le temps demandé pour la naissance de l'enfant? Demande Mycroft.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, oui, répond le Gobelin.

Tous hoche la tête en assentiment. Gripook modifie donc la première close.

\- La deuxième est la pureté de la fiancée. Elle devra préserver sa vertu pour son futur époux.

\- On peut passer à la suivante, assure Ariel.

\- Ensuite il y a l'assiduité des devoirs conjugaux, l'époux mâle peut exiger un rapport sexuel en tout temps à son épouse et elle devra s'y conformer.

\- On la modifie pour des rapports uniquement consentie par les deux parties, affirme Severus.

\- Il y a la close de proximité, dit le Gobelin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Ariel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si Lady Black ou Mr Rogue essaye d'éviter l'autre futur membre du couple, ce membre peut activer la close de proximité. Ce qui fera en sorte que celui qui néglige l'autre par son absence ressentira des douleurs physiques quand il est loin de l'autre. Alors que l'autre ne ressent rien de particulier.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auront un problème de ce genre, assure Lucius en regardant son meilleur ami et la jeune Lady.

\- En effet, sourit le Maître des Potions.

\- La suivante est sur les héritages familiaux. Tout ce qui appartient à la mariée se transférera en propriété de l'époux.

\- On change ça pour tout ce qui est à chacun reste à son propriétaire d'origine après la célébration de l'union, coupe Severus avec sévérité.

\- C'est fait. Pour la suite, l'épouse devra prendre le nom de l'époux et renoncer à tout ses titres qu'elle lèguera au deuxième héritier mâle.

\- Je garderai mon nom et mes titres, qui seront légués au deuxième enfant de cette union. S'il n'y a qu'un seul héritier, les titres seront cumulatifs.

Tout le monde acquiesce et Gripook continue.

\- Il y a la close de fidélité. L'épouse doit fidélité exclusive à son mari pour assurer la légitimité de la descendance.

\- Ajoutez la fidélité au même niveau pour l'époux, dit Severus.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demande Ariel.

\- Vous doutez de mon dévouement, Lady Black? Demande le concerné en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est votre virilité après tout, dit la jeune fille. Faites comme vous le sentez. Le non respect de la close amène une longue période d'impuissance pour un homme ou une absence de désir pour une femme.

\- Faites le, assure l'ex enseignant au Gobelin.

Après presque trois heures de lecture, de modifications et d'ajouts de closes, ils sont enfin tous satisfaits.

\- « C'est si romantique. » pense Ariel avec sarcasme.

\- « Je me disais exactement la même chose. »

Les futurs fiancés se jette un regard de connivence sous les regards incrédules de Minerva et Mycroft alors que les yeux de Lucius brillent de malice. Ariel signe le contrat, passe la plume à Severus qui fait de même et finalement, Mycroft et Lucius signent comme témoins. Sir Gripook signe le document et Minerva est le témoin du Gobelin.

\- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieux, dit le Gobelin avec un sourire cruel.

Il se retourne vers Severus et lui explique qu'il faut qu'il lui retire sa Marque des Ténèbres avant de construire sa nouvelle identité. Il amène le sorcier dans la pièce voisine pour l'extraction de la Marque. Ils reviennent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Severus s'assoit à la droite de Ariel avec la manche de la chemise roulée au dessus de son coude gauche et la jeune femme ne peut que constater l'absence de tatouage. Elle prend alors sa main dans la sienne et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- « Comment tu te sens? »

\- « Libre. »

Ce simple mot la fait soupirer de soulagement et elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé officiel en serrant sa main dans les siennes.

\- Maintenant, quel nom voulez vous pour votre nouvelle identité?

\- Seavus Azzo Nicolas Prince, dit Severus avec un rictus amusé.

\- Tu veux garder ton nom de chat? Demande Lucius.

\- Azzo est l'uns des vampires les plus connus de la littérature Moldue et Sorcière, lui répond le Maître des Potions.

\- Après la chauve-souris des cachots, vous voulez qu'on vous prenne pour un vampire, Severus?

\- La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard croit déjà que j'en suis un, Minerva.

Le Gobelin tend une coupe en argent à Severus avec une potion de parentalité.

\- Elle détruira le patrimoine génétique de votre père pour le remplacer par celui de Abraxas Malefoy. Lord Malefoy a fournit le sang pour cette potion. Vous serez son jeune demi-frère illégitime. Il vous reconnaîtra par la suite, mais vous garderez le nom de Prince, le nom de votre mère. Une fois fait, vous prendrez une potion de rajeunissement permanente et vous aurez une quinzaine d'année de moins pour le reste de votre vie. Tous les documents officiaux magiques vous concernant seront modifiés automatiquement avec votre nouvel âge, votre nouveau nom et la nouvelle identité de votre « géniteur ».

Severus pose la coupe d'argent entre ses lèvres et l'avale d'un long trait sans s'arrêter. Après un légère grimace de dégoût, il avale celle de rajeunissement permanent. Le Gobelin le ramène dans la pièce à côté et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus revient et ne se ressemble plus beaucoup. Il a passé presque 10 heures dans une bulle temporelle où une minute équivaut à une heure dans la bulle. Il semble ne pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il a les cheveux noirs, mais ils sont longs et soyeux comme ceux des Malefoy, ses yeux sont toujours aussi noirs, ses traits sont fins et aristocratiques et il a le nez fin et pointu de la famille du Lord blond. Il a gardé la carrure de sa mâchoire et quand il ouvre enfin la bouche de ses lèvres fines pour dire quelques chose, Ariel est soulagée qu'il ait gardé sa voix si envoutante.

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, dit McGonagall en se levant, il faut vérifier si le sort d'animagus fonctionne encore. Seavus, transformez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Le Maître des Potions reprend sa forme de chat et il est identique à avant la transformation.

\- Animagus revelio! S'exclame Minerva en pointant sa baguette sur le félin. Parfait!

Seavus reprend sa forme humaine et signe tous les papiers de son nouveau nom, dont le contrat de fiançailles qui est aussi le contrat de mariage.

\- Oncle Mycroft, il faut qu'on discute de Harry.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu discuter de ton parrain? Demande le politicien.

\- Pas ce Harry là, oncle Mycroft. Harry Potter. Sir Gripook, avez-vous une pensine? Je pense que ça serait bien que tout le monde ici voit, ou plutôt entend mon souvenir de hier soir.

Le Gobelin amène la pensine de pierre et Ariel y dépose son souvenir de son réveil par Azzo jusqu'à son sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant que tous regardent le souvenir, Ariel se glisse dans les bras de son fiancé.

\- C'est dommage, soupire la jeune fille en sentant les bras du jeune homme se serrer autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage? Demande le nouveau Lord Prince.

\- Je commençais à peine à m'habituer à t'appeler Severus.

\- Gamine, chuchote-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sent le sourire que forme les lèvres de Seavus sur son front et Ariel ferme les yeux de contentement. Quand les autres sortent de la pensine, Ariel et Seavus sont encore collés l'un à l'autre comme si le monde n'existait plus.

\- Vous aviez raison, Lord Malefoy. Ils n'auront aucun problème avec la close de proximité, murmure le Gobelin en regardant le couple.

\- Ariel, ma princesse, tu as raison. Nous devons parler de Harry Potter.

\- Tu crois que grand-mère Lise pourrait faire quelque chose? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Je crois que Sa Majesté est la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose, ma princesse. Elle peut retirer la tutelle magique et Moldue de ceux qui l'ont actuellement et soit la garder ou confier ton jeune ami à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quoi? Tu appelles la reine d'Angleterre grand-mère Lise? Demande Seavus d'une vois étranglée.

\- Hey! C'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça quand je l'ai vue la première fois. J'avais 6 ans à l'époque et elle n'a eu que deux petits fils alors… elle m'a plus ou moins sauté dessus la première fois qu'oncle Mycroft m'a amené au palais de Buckingham. Je sais qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour Harry. Elle est la monarque de la Grande-Bretagne autant Moldue que Magique. Le Ministre de la Magie doit lui rendre des comptes autant que le premier Ministre Moldu. Oncle Mycroft fait le filtre entre les deux Premiers Ministres et grand-mère Lise. Il y a des gens qui travaillent au gouvernement et oncle Mycroft, lui, et bien…

\- Et bien quoi? L'encourage Seavus.

\- Il est le gouvernement, avoue Ariel dans un souffle. Je suis désolée, dit-elle précipitamment. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. On ne savait encore rien hier au dîner et maintenant, tu as changé d'identité et ces complots de mariage pour Harry…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Seavus lève son visage d'un doigt sous son menton et capture ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser est doux et lent. Ariel ouvre les yeux rond de surprise avant de les fermer pour apprécier le moment. Les deux autres sorciers et le Moldu les couvent d'un regard attendrit alors que le Gobelin démontre une totale indifférence.

\- Lord Prince, dit Gripook en se raclant la gorge.

Ariel met fin au baiser en rougissant comme une écrevisse alors que Seavus ne ressent aucune gêne.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vider votre maison de Charbonne-les-Mines, vos appartements de Poudlard et tout emmener au Manoir Prince. Il est déjà entretenu par trois elfes de maison. Il est propre et habitable.

\- Bien, dit le Maître des Potions en signant un document pour autoriser Gringotts à vider tout endroit en Grande-Bretagne de ses possessions pour les mettre au Manoir Prince.

Lucius prend Seavus à part alors que Ariel discute avec Minerva et Mycroft. Elle demande à son professeur de métamorphose si elle est certaine que le animagus revelio ne fonctionnera jamais sur son fiancé.

\- Je vous explique, Miss Black. Ce sort cherche un genre d'algorithme particulier dans la magie de l'animal dont il est la cible. Un peu comme un chien policier qui cherche de la drogue, par exemple. Ce sort fait en sorte que le chien perde son odora quand il est à proximité de Seavus.

\- Donc, même si Dumbledore lance le sort à toute puissance, jamais Azzo ne redeviendra Seavus sans qu'il ne le veuille, insiste Ariel.

\- C'est exacte, confirme la directrice adjointe.

La jeune Serdaigle soupire de soulagement.

Lucius explique à Ariel que le moment parfait pour officialiser leur rencontre, à Seavus et elle, serait quand elle ira chercher ses effets scolaires au Chemin de Travers cet été. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde et elle pourrait présenter Seavus comme son fiancé officiel.

Gripook met une goûte de sang de Seavus sur un tissus bleu et lui annonce que son corps aura 19 ans le 9 janvier.

\- Minerva, j'ai une demande particulière à vous faire, dit Seavus à son ancienne collègue.

\- Je vous écoute mon jeune ami.

\- Accepteriez-vous d'être la marraine de ma nouvelle identité?

\- J'en serais honorée, Seavus, dit Minerva en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit avec un mouchoir en tissus au motif tartan.

Dans la foulée, Mycroft devient son parrain. Ce qui bétonne le lien de Ariel et Seavus de longue date et pourquoi le politicien aurait accepté le contrat de fiançailles avec ce jeune homme. En tant que parrain, il le connait bien.

Lucius confirme à Seavus qu'il fera ce qu'il lui a proposé et repart vers le Ministère. Mycroft propose à Minerva d'apprendre à se connaître autour d'une tasse de thé, comme ils sont parrain et marraine de la même personne maintenant. Il lui propose son bras après avoir embrassé Ariel sur le front et l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

Ariel et Seavus se procurent une bourse magique chacun qui est directement liée à leur compte et ils n'ont pas besoin de se présenter à Gringotts pour faire un retrait. Seavus attache sa bourse à sa ceinture et reprend sa forme de chat avant de sortir du salon privé.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle entre au Square Grimmaurd avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- Toi tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse, dit Remus assis à la table de la cuisine.

\- Oui, oncle Mycroft voulait me voir alors il m'a donné rendez-vous au chemin de Traverse. Seavus est revenu de France se matin!

\- Et qui est Seavus, ma chérie? Demande Mme Weasley.

\- C'est le filleul d'oncle Mycroft. Il est génial! Il m'a vraiment manqué. C'est lui qui m'a offert Azzo, précise la jeune fille en serrant le chat dans ses bras avant de le déposer au sol.

\- Et il faisait quoi là-bas? Demande le loup-garou.

\- Il est à l'académie de Potions de Paris. Les potions c'est un peu un truc de famille chez lui. Il veut battre le record de son frère pour l'obtention de sa Maîtrise de Potions. S'il continu comme ça, il va le battre à plate couture. Malheureusement, il n'est plus là pour le voir…

Ariel s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche, le regard sombre. Azzo saute sur ses cuisse et frotte sa tête contre la joue de la Serdaigle.

\- Qui était son frère? L'interroge Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Le professeur Rogue, répond Ariel la voix brisée en posant sa main sur le dos du chat.

\- Je ne savais pas que Severus avait un frère, dit Remus. Et il a quel âge ce garçon?

\- 18 ans. Il a toujours eu des précepteurs privés au Manoir Holmes. Comme Seavus est orphelin de mère et son père ne l'a jamais reconnu, c'est oncle Mycroft qui l'a élevé. Mais bon, passons. Bref, Seavus est revenu pour le reste de l'été et je suis vraiment contente. Il m'a proposé qu'on se voit pour mes achats scolaires quand nous recevrons nos lettres de Poudlard.

\- Alors je vais le rencontrer, dit doucement Remus. Je fais partie de ceux qui vous accompagneront sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Je vais continuer mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, dit Ariel en se levant. S'il y a quelque chose, envoyez moi Kreattur!

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle ferme la porte intérieure et Seavus reprend forme humaine. Ils s'installent tout les deux sans un mot sur le divan et Ariel se blottit dans les bras du Maître des Potions. Après presqu'une demi heure, Seavus explique qu'il doit continuer les potions restées en stase au laboratoire. La jeune fille le suit pour continuer son livre de lois.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme, Ariel? Demande la toile de son grand-père.

\- Mon fiancé, grand-père. Lord Seavus Prince.

\- Par Salazar! J'avais complètement oublié cet engagement, soupir le portrait. Je suis navré, ça aurait pu te coûter la vie mon enfant. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Tout va bien, grand-père. Détendez-vous, je suis très heureuse de cette entente.

\- Donc, le chat… c'était lui?

\- En effet, grand-père. Azzo est Seavus. Seavus Azzo Nicolas Prince.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi son opinion compte autant pour toi.

\- Seavus est la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie, toutes catégories confondues. Alors oui, son opinion m'ait précieuse. Je retourne à ma lecture. À plus tard grand-père.

La jeune fille s'installe sur le fauteuil avec son volume pendant que son fiancé termine ses potions. Quand il la rejoint, il l'invite à se lever et il s'assoit à sa place avant d'installer la jeune femme sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit au cadre de Lord Black?

\- Tu as entendu? Demande une Ariel rougissante.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu?

\- Bin… non. En fait, je vais t'avouer que lors de ton changement de patrimoine génétique, j'avais très peur que ta personnalité change aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi soit resté, dit la Serdaigle en se fondant dans ses bras.

\- Et qu'elles sont ces choses que tu apprécies tant?

\- Et bien, il y a tes yeux et ta voix, mais surtout tout ce qui concerne ton cerveau et ton esprit. Il y a longtemps que je suis tombée sous le charme de ta personnalité si impressionnante pour moi. Au début, c'était de l'admiration qui s'est intensifiée avec le temps. Quand tu m'as demandé hier soir si je n'exagérais pas, je veux que tu saches que tout, absolument tout était sincère, insiste-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur le Maître des Potions pour encrer son regard dans le sien.

Elle sent les longues et élégantes mains de Seavus dans son dos qui l'approche de lui et il pose ses lèvres douces sur les siennes avec tendresse et dévotion. Ariel ne se fait pas prier et répond avec fougue à son baiser, passe ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et enlace des mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts fins avec tendresse. Les mains de Seavus passent sous son chemisier indigo et caresse lentement la peau satinée de son dos absent de tout soutien gorge. Cette constatation excite le jeune homme encore plus et amorce un mouvement pour lui retirer son chemisier.

\- Attends, murmure Ariel contre les lèvres de l'homme.

Seavus suspend son mouvement en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Quand j'étais petite, ma mère et moi, on s'est fait attaquer par des Mangemorts. J'ai pu m'en sortir comparé à elle. Mais… ça m'a marquée… dans tout les sens du terme.

\- Montre moi, chuchote Seavus en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ariel se recule un peu et retire son chemisier. Les yeux du Maître des Potions deviennent froids et un éclair de rage y passe. Le flanc droit de sa belle est couvert de cicatrices de brûlures au 3e degré.

\- Ils ont lancé un Feudeymon sur la maison avant que je sois capable de rejoindre le corps de ma mère et de m'enfuir avec elle, se justifie la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour se sentir moins à découvert.

\- Qui c'était? Demande-t-il le regard dur.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas, murmure la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux en baissant la tête.

Seavus amène à lui un plaide sur le fauteuil en face de lui et enroule Ariel dedans, toute passion envolée. Il la prend fermement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son homme sur le fauteuil pendant que Seavus caresse doucement sa chevelure vert Serpentard.

\- Kreattur est désolé de déranger Lord Prince, s'incline l'elfe dans le laboratoire, mais la Traitre à son Sang dit que le dîner est prêt et que Maîtresse Ariel doit venir à la cuisine.

\- Merci Kreattur, je vais réveiller Ariel.

L'elfe disparait dans un « pop » et Seavus resserre ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme dans la couverture.

\- Ariel, amour, il faut te réveiller, murmure Seavus. Le dîner est servie dans la cuisine et tout le monde t'attend.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, chuchote la Serdaigle dans son cou en raffermissant sa prise sur la chemise du Maître des Potions.

\- Je resterai avec toi, amour. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Allez, tu dois aller manger et moi aussi, insiste Seavus.

La jeune femme remet son chemisier et le rentre dans son pantalon ajusté blanc. C'est encore tremblante, avec Azzo dans ses bras, les pattes avant et la tête sur son épaule droite, qu'elle entre dans la cuisine. Elle s'installe entre Remus et George, comme à son habite.

\- Qui étudie ou a étudié les runes ici? Demande Sirius en regardant tout le monde autour de la table.

Ariel lève un sourcil perplexe en caressant le dos de Azzo.

\- Ceux que ça concerne, levez la main, insiste l'animagus canin.

La Serdaigle regarde Hermione en haussant les épaules et les deux jeunes filles lèvent la main droite, Remus, Tonks et Mr Weasley font de même.

\- Qui, de Ariel ou Tonks a mis des runes sous mon lit pour l'accoutrement que j'ai dû garder depuis hier soir?

\- Je suis désolée, dit Ariel, mais ce n'est pas de mon niveau. Je viens de finir ma 4e année, donc je n'ai que 2 ans de runes de terminées. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Tonks, tu vas m'apprendre?

\- Mais c'est pas moi! S'insulte la métamorphomage. Et je suis bien meilleure en métamorphose qu'en runes. J'aurais trouvé autre chose pour que ça donne le même résultat.

\- Papa, tu t'es fait avoir, assume le, c'est tout, soupire Ariel en roulant les yeux.

Elle se fige quand elle voit Sirius se lever d'un bon et se diriger vers elle à grandes enjambées. Azzo descend de ses cuisses et Sirius la lève de son siège pour la prendre fermement dans ses bras. Ariel est plus que perdue et regarde Remus pour avoir du soutien. Le loup-garou articule le mot « papa » en silence avec un grand sourire qui lui barre le visage.

\- Tu m'as appelé papa, murmure Sirius le visage dans les cheveux de sa fille. Mon bébé m'a appelé papa!

Ariel réalise alors que d'avoir parlé de l'agression avec Seavus lui a permis de comprendre que son père n'aurait pu rien n'y faire. Il serait probablement juste mort lui aussi. Elle décide donc de passer ses bras doucement autour de la taille de Sirius et de le serrer contre elle aussi. Pendant ce moment de retrouvailles très émotif, le ventre de Ariel gronde son mécontentement d'être négligé ainsi depuis le petit-déjeuner.

\- Allez mon bébé, il faut que tu manges maintenant, lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- Oui papa, sourit Ariel en roulant des yeux.

Sirius retourne s'assoir pendant que sa fille se rassoyait sur sa chaise et son chat retourne sur ses cuisses.

\- « Il était temps, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur lui? »

\- « Toi, en quelques sorte. » répond la jeune fille à son chat.

Le repas est beaucoup plus animé et détendu que les autres aux quels Ariel a participée depuis son arrivée. Tonks donne des formes les plus loufoques possible à son visage, Fred et George font exploser des trucs qui font de mini feux d'artifices qui ne brûlent pas, Remus et Sirius se sont assis de chaque côtés de Ariel pour lui raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard sans jamais parler de Rogue.

\- James avait essayé de faire une potion pour accélérer le processus pour devenir animagus, rit Sirius. Ça a pas super bien marché.

\- Il a eu des sabots au lieu de ses pieds pendant une semaine, renchérit Remus. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il l'a caché et s'est promené avec ça toute la semaine.

\- Je me demandais, dit Ariel d'un air rêveur.

\- Quoi, mon bébé, demande son père.

\- Imagines tout ce que vous auriez pu faire si ça avait été le professeur Rogue le 4e Maraudeur au lieu de Pettigrow? Un expert en métamorphose comme Potter, un petit géni des runes pour Remus, l'imagination sans limite pour les coups pendables de papa et la logique implacable et le talent en potions du professeur Rogue. Vous seriez devenus des légendes! En ce moment à Poudlard, presque personne ne sait qui sont les Maraudeurs.

\- Tu rigoles mon bébé? Il est devenu un Mangemort!

\- Pettigrow aussi je te signale, soutient Remus. Je me demande quel serait l'animagus de Severus.

\- Un gros serpent visqueux, dit Sirius en boudant.

\- Ou un corbeau, propose Ariel. Un animagus qui vole, ça serait cool!

\- Mon bébé, j'aimerais t'apprendre à devenir animagus, si tu le souhaites.

\- Pour vrai? Demande Ariel avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Absolument, on commence demain si tu veux. Viens dans ma chambre à 9h00 demain matin.

Ariel le remercie en le prenant dans ses bras avant d'aller se brosser les dents. Une fois en pyjama, elle va rejoindre son père et Remus au salon. Elle boit une tisane sous un plaide, confortablement installé contre le flanc de son paternel, le bras gauche de son père autour de ses épaules et Azzo sur ses jambes par-dessus la couverture. Le chat noir regarde intensément le Maraudeur. Sirius approche doucement sa main du chat qui commence à grogner légèrement pour le prévenir que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Papa, Azzo est pas vraiment le genre de chat à être très sociable. Si tu lui touches, il est possible que tu perdes un doigt. Tu n'as pas envie de vivre ça.

\- Et pourquoi ce Seavus t'as donné un chat pareil? Demande Sirius en regardant le chat comme si il avait deux têtes.

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblent, dit Ariel d'un air absent et un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Un peu comme si, comme si Seavus ne voulait pas que je l'oublis quand il est parti à Paris.

\- Est-ce que mon bébé serait amoureuse? Demande son père avec un rictus.

\- Tu es perspicaces quand tu veux, rigole Ariel.

\- C'est facile, Sirius avait le même air quand il pensait à Aphrodite, dit Remus en riant.

Et c'est ainsi que commença un bon 3 heures d'histoires, de souvenirs et de rires concernant la mère de Ariel.

Un peut après minuit, Sirius prend sa fille endormie dans ses bras pendant que Azzo le suit à la trace. Le Maraudeur couche son bébé de 15 ans dans son lit et la borde avec tendresse.

\- Écoutes le chat, dit-il au félin qui le regarde. Je sais qu'on s'aime pas toi et moi, mais elle, on l'aime tout les deux. Veille sur elle, ok? Ça y est, je deviens cinglé à discuter avec un chat.

Sirius plisse les yeux quand il voit le chat acquiescer de la tête comme pour accepter, ou confirmer le fait qu'il perdait la boule.

\- Il faut juste que je vérifie, je te ferai pas de mal, je te jure, promet Sirius en sortant sa baguette. Animagus revelio.

Absolument rien ne se passe et le Maraudeur soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai compris, t'es juste super intelligent. Bonne nuit le chat.

Sirius embrasse le front de sa fille et tapote la tête poilue du mini fauve avant qu'il puisse réagir.

\- Ah! Je t'ai eu! À demain le chat.

Azzo se couche contre le flanc droit de Ariel pendant que son « beau-père » ferme la porte de la chambre des filles. C'est seulement quand il est certain que les deux pestes de Gryffondor dorment profondément qu'il se permet de fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Merde! S'exclame Ariel en lançant un tempus de sa baguette, encore couchée dans son lit.

Elle a une demi heure pour prendre une douche, s'habiller, déjeuner et rejoindre Sirius dans sa chambre. Elle sort de son lit en essayant de ne pas déranger Azzo, prend ses vêtements et court à la salle de bain. Après sa douche rapide, elle s'habille et change la couleur de son pantalon noir pour qu'il ait la même couleur que ses cheveux verts. Elle enfile son chemisier croisé en soie gris taupe et coince sa baguette dans sa lanière de deuil sous sa manche ample à la médiévale. La Serdaigle met ses ballerines assise sur son lit et s'élance vers la cuisine sans s'attacher les cheveux. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle perd son sourire en voyant Dumbledore dans la pièce à côté de Mme Weasley. Elle se recule sans faire de bruit et écoute ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Mais… je ne comprend pas Albus. Comment c'est possible que vous ne soyez plus son tuteur magique? Et le mariage avec ma Ginny? Nous avions déjà des idées pour sa robe.

Ariel voit Azzo entrer dans la cuisine et se diriger vers les 2 sorciers.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demande la jeune fille.

\- « Ne doutes pas de mes dons d'espion tu veux. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et attend la suite. Azzo s'approche de Dumbledore et passe entre ses chevilles en ronronnant comme un moteur d'avion.

\- Oh! Le mignon petit chat! Glousse le directeur en se penchant pour le prendre.

\- Albus, ce chat est… sauvage, il n'y a que Ariel qui peut l'approcher.

\- Mais non, regardez Molly, tu es un gentil chat toi! Roucoule le vieux fou en prenant Azzo par la peau du cou pour le caller dans le creux de son bras gauche. Comme je le disais, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ni Gringotts ni le Ministère ne veut me dire quoi que se soit. Il n'est plus chez les Dursley. Pétunia et Vernon se sont fait arrêtés pour agression et négligence sur mineur par les autorités Moldues.

\- Quoi! Vous nous aviez toujours dit avoir la situation en main! Graisser la patte de ces imbéciles pour qu'ils maltraitent Potter en toute discrétion, l'isoler et le rendre malléable en le laissant grandir dans ce merdier. Laisser Black en prison quand vous saviez que c'était Peter le Gardien par votre suggestion aux Potter. Les convaincre de quitter le Manoir Potter pour votre bicoque de jeunesse dans ce village moitié Moldu moitié Sorcier. Vous manipulez tout et tout le monde depuis la première guerre si ce n'est même avant et maintenant vous avez perdu Potter! C'est inimaginable, crache Molly. Rogue est mort par votre faute, quoi que je m'en moque, il était trop brillant pour son propre bien de toutes façons.

\- Pas tant que ça, il n'a jamais compris que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui grâce à moi, dit fièrement Albus. Un petit tour dans mon bureau à la première semaine de leur première année et un bon sort d'animosité plus une potion de rancœur a réglé mon problème. Severus était destiné à devenir Mangemort puis espion dès ses 11 ans. Et avec cette prophétie bidon, c'était du Grand Art! Sibylle a été parfaite, même si elle ne l'a jamais sue.

\- Bravo, mais vous avez quand même perdu Potter, crache Molly

\- Il ne peut pas être si difficile à trouver. Je vous laisse, j'ai des recherches à mener.

Sur ce, le directeur se tourne pour sortir de la cuisine. Azzo saute sur le sol pour partir. Albus sort sa baguette.

\- Animagus revelio!

Mais rien ne se passe.

\- Oubliez ça Albus. Cette bestiole en reçoit au moins 3 par jour depuis son arrivée et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Ce chat est vraiment juste un chat.

\- Tant mieux! Au revoir Molly.

\- « Pars de là et va à la bibliothèque! » entend la jeune fille dans sa tête.

Elle se jette un sort pour devenir silencieuse et court vers la bibliothèque. En montant les marches vers le 3e étage, elle prend Azzo et se précipite dans la pièce en fermant la porte intérieure.

Azzo reprend forme humaine et Ariel se précipite dans ses bras. Elle a tout entendu par son lien avec son familier.

\- Ce monstre est pire que Voldemort, murmure Ariel contre le torse de Seavus.

\- Lily est morte à cause de lui, crache Seavus. Il va me le payer!

\- Énormément de gens sont morts par sa faute, chuchote Ariel, tremblante.

Ils se réconfortent l'un et l'autre pendant un moment avant que la jeune Serdaigle se détache des bras de son fiancé pour prendre son miroir de poche.

\- Lord Malefoy?

\- Oui, Lady Black?

\- Appelez-moi Ariel, ça va allé plus vite. On peut se voir avec Minerva et oncle Mycroft dans une heure à Gringotts à l'endroit habituel? Moi je m'occupe d'amener Sirius, Remus et Seavus. C'est un cas de force Majeur. Si Face de Serpent n'était pas aussi cinglé, je vous aurais même proposé de l'amener avec vous.

\- Tant que ça? Demande le blond.

\- Non, c'est pire encore. Ça marche pour vous?

\- Oui, à dans une heure.

Elle remet son miroir dans sa poche et prend Azzo dans ses bras dans sa forme de chat. Elle sort et frappe avec insistance à la porte de la chambre de Remus. Une fois qu'il ouvre enfin, elle lui prend la main sans rien dire et l'entraine vers la chambre de Sirius. Quand il ouvre la porte, il s'efface pour les laisser entrer.

\- Papa, c'est quoi un sort d'animosité et une potion de rancœur? Demande Ariel après avoir mise une batterie de sort de silence et de confidentialité sur la porte et dans la pièce.

\- Un sort d'animosité est un sort qui attise la haine entre deux personnes ou un groupe de personnes envers un individu. Une potion de rancœur est un breuvage qui augmente la rancœur d'une personne à des points plus que malsain. C'est une potion qui est interdite depuis au moins deux siècles, dit Sirius.

\- Un peu comme les Maraudeurs et le professeur Rogue, par exemple?

\- C'est pas pareil, mon bébé. Serv… Rogue était ignoble, un futur Mangemort en puissance.

\- Donc, tu veux me faire croire qu'un gosse de 11 ans était un Mage Noir en devenir et qu'il était vicieux avant même d'avoir du poil au menton? Demande Ariel. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez exactement ce qui s'est passé la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontré vous, les Maraudeurs et le professeur Rogue, demande Ariel.

\- Pour ma part, dit Sirius, c'était dans le Poudlard Express avant notre première année. J'étais avec James et on est entré dans son compartiment. Il était avec Lily. On a parlé des maisons de Poudlard, James a dit qu'il voulait allé à Gryffondor comme sa famille, Lily ne savait pas où elle voulait allé, moi je voulais juste pas atterrir à Serpentard et lui voulait y aller. On s'est pris la tête à ce moment là pour la première fois. James et moi, on l'a insulté et Lily est partie avec Rogue. James l'a fait trébucher avec un cloche pied et ils sont parti.

\- Pour moi, c'est dans les barques, dit Remus. J'étais avec Frank, Lily et Severus. J'ai trouvé tout de suite qu'il avait l'air intelligent et réfléchit. En fait, j'espérais qu'on deviendrait amis, soupir le loup-garou à ce souvenir. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor avec Lily, James, Sirius et Peter et au début, je me tenais plus avec Lily et par intermédiaire, Severus. Mais presque une semaine plus tard, je n'étais juste qu'avec les Maraudeurs et Severus est devenu notre souffre douleur attitré. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu motiver une telle animosité?

\- Tu crois que? Demande Remus pendant que Sirius secouait la tête de déni.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit Ariel. On doit aller à Gringotts pour un scan magique de votre organisme. Papa, s'il te plait.

Ils se retrouvent donc dans le salon privé habituel une demi heure avant le rendez-vous avec Lucius et les autres. Sir Gripook s'occupe du scan de Remus en premier. Il y détecte le sort d'animosité presque éteint.

\- Il était de faible intensité, explique le Gobelin. Vous maintenant, Mr Black.

Le scan prend un bon 10 minutes et les résultats sont alarment. Un sort d'animosité très puissant qui a été renouvelé au moins une fois par année depuis ses 11 ans, de fortes doses de potion de rancœur, qui a presque endommagée son noyaux magique et de nombreux sorts de docilité. La signature magique des sorts est non réfutable : Albus Dumbledore. Gripook lui donne une potion pour le purger de toute la magie qui ne lui appartient pas et la même chose pour Remus.

Dans le salon privé, Minerva, Mycroft, Lucius et Seavus entrent les uns après les autres. Ariel se glisse dans les bras de Seavus et le sert fort contre elle.

\- Amour, comment ça s'est passé? Demande son fiancé.

\- C'était… c'était horrible. Papa avait des sort de docilité, de la potion de rancœur à haute dose et des sorts puissants et renouvelés d'animosité. Remus croit que c'est à cause de sa nature de loup-garou qu'il était beaucoup moins affecté et que son corps à combattu la magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Cet homme est un vrai danger publique.

\- Est-ce que ton père va aller mieux? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Oui, Lord Prince, Mr Black s'en remettra avec les potions adéquates, dit le Gobelin.

\- Donnez-moi la liste de ce qu'il a besoin, je les lui ferai, assure Seavus.

\- Merci! Merci mon amour, soupir Ariel de soulagement.

Tout le monde s'installe dans les divans confortables et Ariel demande à Sir Gripook d'amener une pensine. Elle y met son souvenir de ce que l'esprit de Azzo lui a transmis se matin et le rejoint sur le divan.

\- Harry a disparut! Dit Sirius, alarmé en sortant de la pensine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Black, tempère Mycroft. Il est chez moi en sécurité. Si vous voulez le voir, vous êtes le bienvenu. Oh! Et Sa Majesté m'a donné ça pour vous.

Le politicien donne un papier aux armoiries de la famille royale.

\- Je suis… gracié. Je suis gracié!

\- Papa, c'est fantastique! S'exclame sa fille en s'élançant vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, un mandat d'arrêt est en vigueur, autant dans le monde Moldu que Sorcier pour Peter Pettigrow, mort ou vif.

\- J'en fait mon affaire, assure Lucius.

L'organisation SorcioMoldue accueille donc deux nouveaux membres, Remus et Sirius.

Ariel annonce à son père qu'elle est fiancée avec Seavus, autant par amour que pour respecter l'engagement entre leur deux familles. Sirius tique un peu, mais serre tout de même la main de Seavus et lui souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille ainsi que ses condoléances pour son frère.

\- Avez-vous pensez à une date pour le mariage? Demande Sirius vers le Manoir Holmes.

\- Pas avant que Ariel ait sa majorité, assure Seavus. Une vieille loi sorcière transfère la tutelle à l'époux dans ce cas et je veux être son mari, Mr Black, pas son père. Elle en a déjà un à ce que je sache.

\- Ma princesse, tu es déjà majeur, dit Mycroft. Ton titre de Lady t'a émancipée. Tu as oubliée? Alors vous pouvez célébrer votre union quand bon vous semble.

\- Tu crois? Demande Ariel en prenant la main de son fiancé avec espoir.

Mycroft fait entrer Sirius et Remus sur le domaine après leur avoir fait lire l'adresse sur un bout de papier. L'endroit est sous Fidelitas ou le Gardien est la reine elle-même. L'hôte les guide dans l'immense maison vers la bibliothèque.

\- C'est là qu'il est supposé faire ses devoirs, dit Mycroft.

Ariel sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Sirius et Harry se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seavus, Minerva et Mycroft discutent stratégie concernant Dumbledore. Harry et Sirius ne se lâchent plus et Remus parle de ses nombreux voyages avec Ariel.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Harry, j'ai pris une décision, annonce Sirius. Je ne te renvois pas à Poudlard en septembre.

\- Mais… pourquoi? Demande l'adolescent.

\- Parce que croiser Voldemort à chaque année n'est pas une raison suffisante pour toi? Lui demande son parrain. Et avec ce qu'on sait maintenant sur Dumbledore, il est pas question de prendre ce risque.

\- Je pensais justement de ne pas y renvoyer Ariel, confirme Mycroft.

\- Et si… et si on faisait un deuxième Poudlard? Propose la Serdaigle.

\- Un deuxième Poudlard? Demande Seavus.

\- Oui, confirme sa future femme. Mais plus comme… une école pour l'élite, si tu veux. Pour les futurs Lords, Ladies, héritiers de grandes familles, enfants de politiciens ou de propriétaires d'entreprises. Une école où les riches payeront pour ceux qui n'en n'auront pas les moyens d'y entrer. Que l'enfant soit Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Né-Moldu ou Cracmol n'y changera rien. Il y aurait les cours de base comme à Poudlard, mais on pourrait rajouter l'étiquette, les lois et la culture sorcière, s'enthousiasme Ariel. La gestion de patrimoine, les relations entre Gobelins et sorciers par exemple. Combien d'élèves à Poudlard auront ce genre de responsabilités et n'auront rien appris? Harry?

\- Oui? Demande le Gryffondor.

\- Que sais-tu sur ton futur titre de Lord Potter?

\- Quoi? Je vais devenir quoi?

\- Tu vois? Insiste Ariel en suppliant son fiancé du regard.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement? Demande Seavus en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule, j'ai besoin de toi. De vous tous en fait, dit-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres.

C'est donc à partir de là, en milieu de la 3e semaine du mois de juillet que l'école privée Magicea Electi, commence à se construire. Sirius propose le Manoir Black pour accueillir l'école. Il est le voisin du Manoir Malefoy à une dizaine de kilomètres et de mettre l'endroit sous Fidelitas et le Gardien est Minerva. Cette dernière fait la liste de tout les étudiants de Poudlard qui aurait leur place à Magicea Electi.

Sirius se sert de son éducation Sang-Pur de son enfance pour commencer une liste de cours pertinents pour l'éducation que veut donner ce nouvel établissement scolaire. Une fois fait, Mycroft explique à Sa Majesté les objectifs de l'école et lui demande sa bénédiction pour que le Ministère de la Magie et Poudlard ne puissent mettre son nez dans leurs affaires.

Pendant l'après-midi du 31 juillet, ils sont en grande partie au Manoir Black pour aménager les lieux pour la rentrée scolaire qui se fera en septembre. Le Manoir est dans une bulle temporelle, installée par Lady Longdubas et Minerva, pour leur permettre de tout faire avant le 1er septembre.

\- Grand-mère Lise! S'écrit Ariel en descendant d'une échelle dans la salle de bal qui servira de réfectoire, comme la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

L'adolescente remet le pinceau dans le pot de peinture et se précipite vers la vieille dame habillée de bleu pâle avec un chapeau à plumes. Elle la prend délicatement dans ses bras et lui fait la bise à la française en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Sa Majesté. Mycroft m'a parlé du contrat d'engagement et je m'inquiétais pour toi. Comment tu vas?

\- Je vais très bien, grand-mère Lise. Nous avons eu une idée pour protéger les enfants au futur prometteur de l'influence de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Ariel. Mais fais attention, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils quittent une influence pour une autre. Il est primordial qu'ils gardent tous leur libre arbitre, ma chérie.

\- Oh! En passant, grand-mère Lise, je vous présente Seavus Prince, mon fiancé, dit Ariel en accrochant la manche de la chemise du concerné pour le rapprocher d'elle quand il passait à côté.

\- Sa Majesté, c'est un honneur, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer le futur époux de ma petite-fille de cœur qui est aussi le plus jeune Maître des Potions de l'Histoire. J'aurais tant aimé rencontrer le précédent aussi, soupir la vieille dame.

\- Severus aurait été ravi de vous rencontrer, assure le nouveau Maître des Potions.

\- Sa perte est une tragédie, une tragédie, soupire la dame en tapotant la main de Seavus. Ariel m'a tant parlé de lui, un être aussi courageux, brillant et talentueux, un protecteur et un guide solide pour des milliers d'étudiants est décédé pendant que deux fous se livrent une guerre sans merci en entrainant nos mondes avec eux.

\- Vous estimiez tant que ça Severus? Demande Seavus avec surprise.

\- Oh! Bien davantage, mon jeune ami. Maintenant, faite donc une visite guidée à une vieille femme, voulez-vous? Demande la Monarque pour changer de sujet.

Ariel sourit en regardant son amoureux tendre son bras à la Reine pour la guider dans le Manoir Black. Elle secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et retourner à sa peinture.

Chaque soir, elle retourne au Square Grimmaurd avec Azzo, son père et Remus. Leur excuse pour passer leurs journées dehors, chercher Harry dans le monde Moldu. Mais ce soir-là, Sirius est resté avec Harry au Manoir Black, comme la veille, pour son anniversaire.

\- J'en reviens pas! Crache Ron. Qu'il nous fasse ça à son anniversaire. Tu parles d'un ami!

\- Et tu penses qu'il fait quoi? Lui demande Ariel. Qu'il festoie dans un bar? Il s'est fait prendre par les services sociaux Moldus. Il est probablement dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueille. Tu lui en veux pour absolument aucune raison valable, tranche la jeune fille.

\- Ariel a raison, renchérit Ginny hypocritement. Harry ne serait jamais partie sans nous donner de nouvelle par choix.

\- C'est pas comme s'il y avait des hiboux postaux dans les institutions Moldues, confirme Hermione.

Ils reçoivent enfin leur lettre de Poudlard le 1er août et vont sur le chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Molly Weasley essaye de négocier avec le Gobelin de Gringotts pour entrer dans la voute de Harry en lui disant que c'est pour acheter ses effets scolaires. Mais Gripsec est intraitable.

\- Pas de clé, pas de voute, tranche le Gobelin.

Ariel le salut en inclinant légèrement la tête pour le remercier de son intransigeance. Quand ils se rendent à la libraire Fleury et Bott, Ariel voit Seavus dans la section de potions. Il est vêtu en parfait représentant de Sang-Pur. Elle soupçonne que se soit Lucius qui ait magasiné sa garde-robe pour lui. Elle s'excuse auprès de Ron, qui est à côté d'elle et va rejoindre le jeune homme.

\- Cherchez vous quelque chose en particulier, jeune homme? Demande Ariel d'une voix sérieuse derrière Seavus.

\- En effet, dit-il en ne levant pas les yeux. Je cherche… Ariel! Amour, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

\- Mais c'était l'objectif, rigole la jeune fille en se glissant dans ses bras.

Elle passe les siens autour du cou du Lord et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmure la jeune fille à son oreille.

\- Comment j'ai pue te manquer? Je suis toujours avec toi.

\- Bon, d'accord, ton corps m'a manqué, rigole la jeune Lady. Tes bras, tes lèvres, ta chaleur, ta …

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, la coupe Seavus en capturant ses lèvres des siennes.

Ariel le prend par la main et le guide vers le reste de son groupe. Elle présente Seavus à Remus sous les regards appréciateurs de Ginny et Hermione qui ont l'air de le dévorer des yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lord Malefoy entre dans la librairie avec son fils et sa femme.

\- Lord et Lady Malefoy, Drago, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Ariel en inclinant la tête, le plus protocolairement possible.

\- Miss Black, je suis ravie d'enfin rencontrer la jeune fille qui fait battre le cœur de mon beau-frère, dit Narcissa Malefoy en regardant Seavus avec un fin sourire.

\- Quoi? S'écrit Ron. Tu sors avec le frère de Malefoy!

\- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde, mais oui. Seavus est le frère de Lord Malefoy. Tu as un problème avec ça, Weasley?

\- Mais c'est un Mangemort! S'écrit Ron.

\- Je vous conseille fortement de surveiller vos paroles, Weasley. Surtout en ces temps troublés, dit Lucius d'une voix grave et lente. Vos allégations sont aussi courageuses que stupides. Le courage est souvent le chemin le plus court vers la tombe quand on est dépourvu d'intelligence pour couvrir ses arrières.

\- Que de paroles sages, mon frère, confirme Seavus.

Lucius et sa famille les laissent plus ou moins en plan pour explorer la librairie. Drago est déjà inscrit à la Magicea Electi et prendra exactement les mêmes cours que Harry, en tant qu'héritier du titre de Lord de son père. Lucius demande alors au libraire de lui emballer deux fois les livres sur le parchemin qu'il lui tend et de tout envoyer au Manoir Malefoy, les exemplaires de Drago et ceux pour Harry. Une fois le magasinage du chemin de Traverse terminé, Ariel et Seavus vont dans le monde Moldu pour trouver une papeterie. Les élèves de la Magicea Electi apprendront à se servir d'articles Moldus pour les notes de cours et les travaux. Il y aura aussi des cours sur les coutumes et les lois Moldues des entreprises et des politiques. L'école s'engage à mettre à disposition des élèves les fournitures Moldus la première année de leur apprentissage.


	9. Chapter 9

À la fin de la journée, Ariel revient du Manoir Black avec Azzo dans ses bras. Elle le dépose au sol et regarde son père assis à la table au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Papa, je peux te parler?

\- Bien sûr mon bébé. J'ai toujours du temps pour toi.

Ariel le guide donc vers le 3e étage et lui prend la main pour entrer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Comme tu le sais, maman est plus là et je n'ai aucune confiance en Mme Weasley. Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise de parler de ça avec moi, je comprends.

\- Dis moi de quoi tu veux parler avant de me donner des intentions que je n'ai peut-être pas, propose le Maraudeur.

\- Et bien… je me demandais… comment ça se passe quand on… quand on se pratique à augmenter la population sorcière, dit Ariel en rougissant comme une pivoine.

\- Oh! Je vois. Et bien, je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour t'expliquer le point de vue féminin sur le sujet. Est-ce que Seavus l'a déjà fait?

\- On en a jamais parlé, avoue Ariel. Mais je suis pas mal certaine que oui. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais vécu ça, avec qui que se soit. Et si ça faisait mal, et si il aimait pas ça avec moi… et si j'étais pas douée.

\- Mon bébé, calme toi, dit Sirius en la prenant par les épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le sexe, c'est comme la magie, c'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur, dit-il en riant. La première fois, on sait pas trop dans quoi on s'embarque, on en a entendu parlé, on pense qu'on s'y connait. Mais quand c'est le temps, on se sent un peut démuni et c'est normal. Est-ce que tu as confiance en Seavus?

\- Absolument, dit Ariel sans hésiter une fraction de seconde.

\- Dans ce cas, relaxe et suis ton instinct. Ressent les choses et si tu n'aimes pas, tu dois le dire. C'est très important, Seavus est brillant, mais il est pas devin. Et il faut que tu te respectes, mon bébé. Je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de faire ça bientôt ou non, mais peut importe l'âge qu'on a la première fois, quand on souhaite le faire, c'est toujours autant stressant qu'excitant.

\- Mais j'ai peur aussi, dit la jeune femme les yeux empli de larmes. À chaque fois que j'y pense, je revois maman avec ces gens dégoutants sur elle qui la force à…

\- Ariel, mon bébé, soupir Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras avec force. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Et il y a aussi ça, dit-elle en levant son chemisier du côté droit pour montrer ses cicatrices à son père. Si il trouve ça repoussant? Si ça le dégoûte?

\- Tu lui as déjà montré?

\- Oui, une fois, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle lui explique la réaction de Seavus et elle voit le soulagement dans le regard de son père. Il essaye de lui expliquer que son fiancé est quelqu'un de bien et que ces cicatrices veulent seulement dire pour lui qu'il sait qu'elle a souffert et qu'il ne l'oubliera pas.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, lui dit Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je le suis. Et si tu le souhaites, je suis certain que ma cousine accepterait d'en discuter avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça avec Nymphadora, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pas cette cousine là, mon bébé. Je parlais de Cissa.

\- Je crois… Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- Parfait, passe moi ce miroir que je discute un moment avec elle, lui demande l'animagus canin avec un sourire victorieux.

Ariel le sort de sa poche et le tend à son père avant de sortir de la bibliothèque avec lui. Elle lui propose de le réintégrer dans la famille Black s'il le souhaite. Il lui dit qu'il va y réfléchir avant de partir vers sa chambre avec le miroir dans la main gauche.

Ariel va s'affaler dans l'un des divans du salon sans aucune grâce et lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as? » demande Azzo en sautant sur le sofa où elle est.

\- « C'est compliqué. »

\- « Et moi je suis intelligent, alors essaye de m'expliquer. »

\- Tu es aussi plein d'humilité, rigole la jeune fille en donnant un baiser sur le front du petit fauve.

\- « Une qualité de plus, je suis vraiment le chat idéal! »

\- Le chat parfait, corrige la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se calle un peu plus dans le divan et pose Azzo sur son ventre en le caressant d'un air absent.

\- « J'ai seulement quelques… appréhendions concernant notre future vie conjugale. »

\- « Tu veux m'en parler? » propose le Maître des Potions.

\- « J'en ai parlé un peu à papa. Il m'a proposé d'en discuter avec Narcissa. Trucs de filles dont il pense ne pas pouvoir m'aider. Même s'il l'a fait dans une certaine mesure. »

\- « Amour, tu sais que je ne t'obligerai jamais à quoi que se soit. »

Le chat s'approche de son visage et caresse sa joue avec la sienne.

\- « Amène moi à la bibliothèque, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi avec ma forme de chat. »

Perplexe, Ariel prend délicatement Azzo avant de se lever et se rendre au 3e étage. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Seavus reprend forme humaine, prend la main de Ariel et la guide vers le laboratoire. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil et tire sa fiancée sur ses genoux avant d'enrouler ses bras puissant autour d'elle.

\- Amour, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète le plus?

\- En fait, plein de choses m'inquiètent et me font peur. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas, j'ai peur de revoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère pendant que je suis avec toi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur que tu me trouves repoussante en me voyant nue avec cette cicatrice qui défigure mon corps…

\- Shhhhh, respire mon amour. Regarde moi, s'il te plait.

C'est avec hésitation qu'elle arrête la contemplation de ses doigts qui s'entortillent les uns aux autres pour encrer son regard dans celui de Seavus. Il passe ses grandes mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et pose son front sur le sien en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis inquiet.

\- Toi? Pourquoi?

\- Serte, j'ai peut-être plus d'expériences que toi sur l'acte en tant que tel. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une personne que j'aime. J'ai eu des amantes d'un moment, c'était… hygiénique, mécanique. Mais rien d'engagent émotionnellement. De plus, j'ai peut-être une nouvelle apparence qui plait à ces deux pestes de Gryffondor, mais pour moi seul ton avis compte. Et si tu ne voyais dans ton esprit que mon ancienne apparence et que tu ne me désires plus? Si tu avais peur de moi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit?

\- Sev! Arrêtes! Même si tu avais la même apparence qu'avant, nous aurions exactement la même discussion et j'aurais les mêmes appréhendions. Je te trouvais déjà séduisant dans tes robes de Maîtres des Potions avec ton regard transperçant, tes gestes précis et élégants, le front plissé par la concentration ou la contrariété. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois blond, roux ou chauve, que tu ais 50 ou 18 ans, que tu sois homme ou femme. Que tu sois recouvert de cicatrices ou la peau lisse. C'est toi que je veux. Je veux ton sarcasme et tes remarques cassantes, je veux l'humour derrières chaque remarque dure. Je veux tes réflexions toujours justes et intelligentes. Je veux ton rictus amusé quand une personne dit quelque chose de stupide. Je veux ce caractère bien trempé qui n'est qu'à toi. Je veux ce sentiment de sécurité que je ressens quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Je veux que tu acceptes que je t'aime, avec ou sans promesse de 300 ans. Je veux…

Mais elle ne peux finir sa phrase, ses lèvres sont soudainement trop occupées par celles de Seavus. Le Maître des Potions passe ses mains sous le chemisier de mousseline noire de la jeune fille pour caresser son dos et constate une fois de plus qu'elle ne porte aucun soutien-gorge. Il passe ensuite ses mains délicatement sur les flancs de sa fiancée en guettant sa réaction. Elle passe alors ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et s'installe à califourchon avec ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Seavus.

\- Je n'irai jamais plus loin que là où tu es prête à aller, murmure Seavus contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Sev, répond Ariel avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Seavus continu alors ses caresses pendant que sa compagne embrasse sa mâchoire pour descendre vers sa gorge. Il lève la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Ses pouces frôle les seins de la jeune femme qui lâche un soupir de plaisir, ce qui met le feu au poudre de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Il empoigne Ariel par les fesses et se lève du fauteuil avec la jeune femme dans ses bras qui s'accroche à ses épaules dans un cri de surprise suivie d'un éclat de rire cristallin. Il métamorphose le fauteuil en lit double et y dépose Ariel avec tendresse et dévotion. Elle le regarde avec un sourire en coin en plissant les yeux d'interrogation. Seavus visse son regard dans le sien avant de détacher lentement les boutons de la chemise en soie noire. Ariel lève un fin sourcil noir, elle qui a retrouvé sa vraie couleur de pilosité le matin même. La chemise finit rapidement au sol. Elle voit les nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse de Sev et comprend ce qu'il a voulu faire. La mettre à l'aise en exposant son propre corps. Elle s'assoit donc sur le bord du lit et retire son chemisier en regardant son fiancé dans les yeux. Une fois que le vêtement à rejoint la chemise, Seavus lui tend la main et l'aide à se mettre debout. Il la regarde avec des yeux gourmands et appréciateurs.

\- Tu es… tu es magnifique, murmure le Maître des Potions en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Sans dire un mot, la Serdaigle s'approche de lui et pose doucement ses mains sur son torse. Elle trace le chemin de l'une des cicatrices avec une légère caresse d'un doigt de la main gauche et dépose un baiser sur la poitrine de son compagnon avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Seavus l'entraine jusqu'au lit et les deux s'y couchent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ariel s'endore rapidement, la tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

Seavus est satisfait de ce moment. Au moins, Ariel sait maintenant qu'elle n'a plus à complexer sur ses cicatrices et aussi qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit sûre d'elle. C'est les doigts de la main droite dans la chevelure de Ariel et la gauche sur le bras droit de la jeune fille sur son ventre plat, qu'il la suit dans le sommeil.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Mère, où est ma fille? Demande Sirius à la toile de l'entrée.

\- Dans le laboratoire avec son chat, selon ton père, répond le portrait.

Il va sans dire que la relation entre Sirius et le souvenir sur toile de sa mère s'est énormément améliorée depuis qu'il n'est sous aucun sort ou potion de Dumbledore.

\- Merde! Comment je fais pour aller la chercher? Je ne peux plus y entrer! Narcissa a accepté de discuter avec elle de… trucs de femmes. Maintenant qu'elle est en couple, elle a des craintes où je ne peux rien faire.

\- C'est très prévenant de ta part, mon enfant, sourit Mme Black. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es enfin le bon père que tu as toujours dû être. Je vais demander à Orion de lui dire de venir.

Elle sort de la toile pour rejoindre celle de son époux dans le bureau.

\- On dirait nous à une époque, murmure Orion à sa femme dans la toile au fond du laboratoire.

\- En effet, je vais aviser notre fils de ne plus chercher Ariel.

\- Il est redevenu notre fils, maintenant? Demande Orion en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord?

\- Ne te méprend pas ma chérie, j'en suis très heureux. Mais temps que Dumbledore pourra passer le pas de cette maison, j'aurai toujours peur de perdre notre fils une autre fois.

\- Ce garçon, Remus, ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Jamais Sirius ne sera seul avec cet imposture d'homme de la lumière.

Une fois avoir dit à Sirius que Ariel s'est endormit dans le labo avec son chat, il avise Narcissa qu'elle ne la verra que le lendemain.

\- Sirius, je peux te voir en privé? Demande Remus.

Sirius le suit jusque dans sa chambre et met une batterie de sorts pour être tranquille.

\- J'ai eu une idée pour mettre l'Ordre dehors, dit Remus sans préambule.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- On aurait besoin des Gobelins et de Ariel. Le fait que tu as été renié va nous aider. Ariel est la véritable propriétaire, elle peut annuler le sort de Fidelitas de Dumbledore, les Gobelins les mettre à la porte. Toi, théoriquement, tu ne peux rien faire puisque tu as été renié.

\- C'est pas fou. Il faut juste en parler à Ariel quand elle se réveillera.

\- Je vais aller la voire, lui propose Remus.

\- Oublies ça, mère m'a dit qu'elle dort dans le labo. Je pense qu'elle dort mal avec Hermione et Ginny dans la même chambre qu'elle. Je pense que si Azzo n'était pas avec elle, elle ne dormirait juste pas.

\- Mais Sirius, ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent. Donne lui en une juste pour elle. Elle dormirait probablement mieux. Et je me demandais autre chose.

Remus explique à son ami que c'est évident que Ariel et Seavus sont fous l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que les marier avant la rentrée ou pendant les vacances de Yule serait une bonne idée. Sirius lui répond que c'est une bonne idée, mais qu'ils doivent en parler aux concernés avant de faire quoi que se soit.

\- Parles-en à Seavus en premier, propose Remus. Comme ça il pourra lui demandé lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, Ariel se réveille au chaud et bien reposée. Elle s'étire comme un chat dans le laboratoire frais. Elle ouvre les yeux rond quand elle sent des bras se resserrer autour de sa taille.

\- Mmmmmm, amour ne bouge pas. C'est bon de dormir avec toi dans mes bras, murmure la voix grave et suave de Seavus.

\- Et bien, si tu dormais moins en chat, on serait bien au réveil plus souvent, rigole Ariel en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son fiancé.

\- Si cet endroit n'était pas sous Fidelitas, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait vertes de jalousie ces deux intrigantes avec ma nouvelle apparence, qui soit dite en passant, t'est entièrement réservée. Close de fidélité ou non. Mais comme c'est le cas, nous devons nous contenté du chat.

\- Et si on dormait ici à partir de maintenant? Je n'ai qu'à amener la malle ici. Personne ne pourra nous surprendre. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, oublie. Je sais que ça doit faire un changement immense dans ta vie depuis que tu es obligé de vivre en chat… Je suis désolée, je sais que j'en demande beaucoup…

Seavus lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et approche la jeune femme à moitié nue contre lui. Il la serre fermement contre lui en posant sa joue sur la tête de Ariel en fermant les yeux.

\- Amour, si je pouvais passer ma vie dans ce lit avec toi, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors passons y au moins les nuits, propose Seavus avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, merci! Dit Ariel en caressant son torse de ses doigts fins.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Ariel arrive dans le laboratoire avec sa malle et son chat. Seavus reprend forme humaine et métamorphose quelques objets inutiles en meubles pour que le coin lecture du laboratoire devienne la nouvelle chambre du couple.

\- Dormir au milieu des livres, un fantasme intellectuel que tu me permets de vivre sans aucun remord. Tu sais que je t'aime toi, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, amour. Je meurs de faim par contre. On va manger?

\- Ouvre moi le chemin, Azzo, rit Ariel en regardant le chat sortir du laboratoire avant elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans la cuisine, Ariel engloutit son assiette de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et ses toasts. Azzo dévore littéralement la truite dans sa soucoupe. Elle a hâte de quitter cet endroit et que Seavus puisse enfin revivre sous sa forme humaine comme il en a envie. Ariel voit son père entrer dans la cuisine avec Remus. Elle se demande si il n'y a pas quelque chose de plus que l'amitié entre eux. Elle va creuser là-dessus.

\- Ah! Mon bébé, Cissa est impatiente de te voir pour discuter avec toi.

\- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi papa. Ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours de m'avoir comme enfant. Je… je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement envers toi, dit Ariel en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté de son père à la table. Je te considérais responsable de beaucoup de choses. Mais en discutant avec lui, Seavus m'a aidé à réaliser que même si tu avais été là pendant… pendant ce qui est arrivé à maman, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ils étaient 4 et tu serais probablement juste mort toi aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas t'avoir perdu toi aussi, murmure la Serdaigle en baissant la tête.

\- Ariel, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose de vraiment difficile, dit Sirius. J'aimerais que tu me confis ton souvenir de ce moment-là. Peut-être que Remus et moi, on arriverait à reconnaître quelqu'un, propose le Maraudeur.

\- D'accord, soupir Ariel en prenant son chat pour se donner du courage.

Remus, qui avait prévu le coup, lui sort une fiole et elle y met son souvenir de cette nuit horrible.

Ariel laisse sortir Azzo de la maison pour que Seavus puisse aller au Manoir Malefoy et y être avant Ariel, son père et Remus. La jeune fille va discuter avec Narcissa pendant que les deux Maraudeurs regarderont le souvenir avec Seavus et Lucius.

\- T'es certain que tu veux regarder ça Black? Demande Lucius.

\- Je veux pouvoir aider ma fille. Peut importe ce qu'il y a là dedans, il faut que je puisse comprendre pour être là pour elle, dit-il avec détermination.

Lucius acquiesce et met le souvenir dans sa pensine. Les 4 hommes trempent le bout de leur baguette dans le liquide argenté et sont aspirés par le souvenir.

Ils se retrouvent dans une chambre d'enfant où le décore est une forêt enchantée. Des silhouettes d'un cerf, d'un loup-garou et d'un chien se promènent sur les murs avec des fées et des hypogriphes. Une boule d'une douce lumière verte flotte sur la table de chevet à côté d'un petit lit blanc où dort une fillette de 5 ans. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on défonce réveille la gamine qui s'assoit dans son lit en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle entend des voix qu'elle ne connait pas à l'étage inférieure quand elle arrive en haut de l'escalier.

\- Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prit, ne touchez pas à ma fille, supplie la voix de Aphrodite St-Clair.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis venu pour avoir ce que je veux depuis tellement longtemps, dit une voix masculine cruelle et aigue. Je t'ai fait la coure, je t'ai couverte d'attentions et toi, comme la pute que tu es, tu as choisi Black! C'est à mon tour de jouer avec toi!

Les 4 hommes voient la fillette dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère. Dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce, l'homme masqué pointe sa baguette sur elle et elle s'envole pour s'écraser contre le mur.

\- Al, occupe toi du moustique, dit la même voix. Mac, prend ses bras. Am, écarte les jambes de cette pétasse! Et enlevez moi ces vêtements! C'est pas comme si elle allait en avoir besoin.

\- Touche pas à ma mère! Crie la fillette de 5 ans en défiant l'homme petit et gras qui écarte les cuisses de la femme maintenue sur le sol du salon.

\- Toi! Tu te tiens tranquille ou je la tue après. Et toi, dit-il en tournant sa tête vers la femme, tu me laisses faire ou ta gamine vivras le même calvaire que toi. Compris?

Aphrodite hoche frénétiquement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle a compris. Elle dit à sa fille de ne pas regarder, mais Al lui jette un pétrificus totalus. L'enfant est obligée de regarder sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Les deux autres hommes déchirent les vêtements de sa mère qui se retrouve rapidement nue. Les trois Mangemorts retirent leur robe et leur pantalon. Ils ne gardent que leur masque. Le meneur écarte les cuisses de Aphrodite et passe doucement ses doigts sur son intimité. Il stimule son clitoris et insère deux doigts dans sa moiteur.

\- Je savais que tu allais aimer, sale pute!

Il la relève et lui attache les mains dans le dos. Il la force à s'accroupir et il se positionne sous elle et la pénètre avec violence. Le plus grand des trois hommes se positionne derrière la sorcière, lui écarte les fesses et crache sur son muscle de chaire avant de la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde sans préparation. Pendant ce temps, Ariel est obligé de tout regarder. Le dernier homme ouvre la bouche de la jeune femme de 25 ou 26 ans et enfonce son membre dressé au fond de la gorge. Al se déshabille aussi et Ariel voit que c'est une femme. Elle garde son masque et s'accroupit, nue au dessus de la tête du meneur qui lèche l'entre jambe de la Mangemort pendant qu'elle lèche, pince et mord sans ménagement les seins de Aphrodite. La femme prend les fesses de la mère a pleine mains et les écartes pour facilité les vas et viens de l'homme derrière. Elle finit par enlever son masque et celui de l'homme qui sodomise la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser brûlant. Celui qui baise la bouche de Aphrodite enlève aussi son masque et agrippe la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme avant d'émettre un grognement roque. Il se vide dans la gorge de sa victime et se retire rapidement. Aphrodite tousse en essayant de recracher la semence de son agresseur. Celui qui la sodomise agrippe ses hanches et se décharge en elle et se retire rapidement. La Mangemort le pousse sur le tapis et profite de la semi fermeté de son sexe pour s'empaler toute entière dessus en faisant des vas et viens frénétiques.

\- Dis moi que tu m'aimes! Exige celui qui la prend encore.

\- Jamais! Sale rat!

\- Doloris! Cris la Mangemort sur le corps nu de Aphrodite qui se tord de douleur pendant que son violeur encore en elle a l'air d'apprécier le résultat du sort de torture autour de son érection.

\- Dis le moi ou ta fille y passera aussi. Mac! Déshabille la gamine!

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. T'es content?

\- Embrasse moi et fait en sorte que j'y crois.

Il retire son masque et c'est en larme qu'elle s'avance pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle ferme les yeux et pense visiblement à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle cale ses mouvements de haches à ceux de cet homme immonde. Il la détache et lui ordonne de le caresser comme si il était Black. Elle fait de son mieux pour le satisfaire pour qu'il ne touche pas à sa fille. Une fois qu'il a déchargé en elle, il la repousse et les 4 Mangemorts se rhabillent d'un coup de baguette. Quand ils sont dehors, Ariel voit par la fenêtre, le meneur lancer un Feudeymon sur la maison. Le temps que son corps se défasse du sortilège, le feu gagne du terrain. Elle peut enfin bouger. Elle court dans les marche pour aller chercher sa peluche et les redescend pour rejoindre sa mère. La fillette est obligée de passer à travers les flammes pour la rejoindre. Elle court alors le plus vite que ses jambes de petite fille de 5 ans peuvent la porter, mais les flammes du sort de Magie Noire lèche son flanc droit. Elle hurle de douleur en continuant à courir. Elle arrive enfin à sa mère et met une couverture sur son corps nu. Elle sert sa peluche contre elle d'une main et celle de sa mère de l'autre. La voix de la fillette se fait entendre par-dessus le bruit de la maison qui brûle.

\- Petit ourson, emporte nous en sécurité. Petit ourson, permet nous de nous échapper. Petit ourson, chez oncle Mycroft tu dois nous emmener.

Une lumière bleu émane de l'ourson en peluche et les deux sorcières disparaissent.

Les 4 sorciers se retrouvent dans une chambre du Manoir Holmes. Trois Médicomages évoluent autour de Aphrodite pendant que Ariel est assise sur les genoux d'un jeune homme qu'ils n'ont jamais vue.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Mycroft.

\- Elle ne veut pas laisser Aphrodite et moi, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, dit le Sherlock en question.

\- Elle n'a toujours rien dit?

\- Non, répond le jeune homme.

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'elles sont ici et Ariel n'a toujours pas dit un mot, soupir le politicien.

\- Elle est traumatisée, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a vue, dit Sherlock en resserrant ses bras autour de l'enfant.

\- Messieurs Holmes, je suis désolé, dit l'un des Médicomages. Miss St-Clair vient de nous quitter.

Les 4 hommes sont expulsés de la pensine, le souvenir est terminé.

\- Pettigrow, je vais le tuer! Hurle Sirius. Qui sont les autres?

\- Alecto et Amycus Carrow et McNair, répond Lucius.

\- Et toi, dit Sirius en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Seavus, si tu lui fais du mal, je te promet une mort lente et douloureuse. Ce qu'on vient de voir sera une marche de santé comparé à ce que je te ferai. C'est clair?

\- Sirius! Dit Remus avec fermeté. Je sais que tu es plus qu'en colère, mais Seavus n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, je te promets Black, ils payeront, assure Lucius.

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius craque et fond en larmes dans les bras de Remus. Le loup-garou le guide vers un divan et l'aide à s'assoir en le gardant contre lui.

\- Mon frère, tu as une fiancée avec un courage et une détermination exemplaire.

\- Je sais, confirme Seavus avec gravité. Il faut attirer ces monstres quelque part hors du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il faut surtout que Ariel n'en sache rien.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Sirius entre deux reniflement.

\- Elle s'est visiblement remise en grande partie de son traumatisme, explique Lucius. Elle pourrait replonger si elle est au courant de ce qu'on va faire. Fais juste lui dire qu'on les a retrouvé et qu'ils sont hors d'état de nuire quand ce sera fait.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi Lucius, dit Remus.

\- Oh! Mais je le suis encore plus que ça, dit-il. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'un Mangemort pour ce genre de besogne.

\- Tu ne feras rien seul, mon frère, lui assure le jeune Maître des Potions. Et je crois que les oubliettes du Manoir Prince nous seront utile pour quelques temps, sourit-il cruellement. On ne touche pas impunément à ma promise, que se soit avant pendant ou après notre mariage.

Pendant que les 4 hommes organisent leur plan de vengeance, Ariel se vide le cœur avec Narcissa.

\- Bon, explique moi, dit Narcissa. Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Severus?

\- Morgane soit louée, vous savez pour Seavus, soupir la Serdaigle en se jetant sur le fauteuil en face de sa « tante ». En fait, je le suis depuis le bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. J'ai toujours ressenti… quelque chose de puissant pour lui. C'était de l'admiration au début, un profond respect pour ce qu'il était et ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Mais au bal, Millie, Millicent Bulstrode, sait que j'ai toujours appréciée le professeur Rogue et que je craquais pour lui depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle a finit par me mettre au défi de l'inviter à danser. Comme elle n'a pas précisé qu'il devait accepter, je suis aller le voir et je lui ai proposé. Quand il s'est levé pour me guider vers la piste de danse, j'étais certaine que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, rit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Je vois, dit Narcissa avec un tendre sourire. Et que c'est-il passé ensuite?

\- Et bien, quand il a mis son bras autour de ma taille et qu'il a pris ma main gauche dans la sienne… je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, être capable de danser sans lui écrabouiller les orteils. Mais en même temps, je n'étais pas capable de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux. J'avais envie de ne voir que ça pour le reste de ma vie. Quand la danse s'est terminée et qu'il m'a raccompagné à la table où Millie m'attendait, je l'ai remercié et lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir de ses 3 gallions. J'avais déjà reçu mon cadeau de Noël pour toutes les années où je ne l'ai jamais fêté. Quand votre époux est venu au bureau de oncle Mycroft en disant que Face de Serpent voulait tuer Severus, je me suis sentit comme… engourdie, comme si le monde autour de moi avant implosé. Oncle Mycroft m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui sous la forme d'un chat, j'ai cru à une blague de mauvais goût, surtout quand le dit chat n'a montré aucune résistance à venir avec nous, je n'y croyais pas du tout. Sans vouloir offenser Lord Malefoy, je ne croyais pas du tout son histoire. Rendu chez moi, je lui ai posé certaines questions. Quand je lui ai demandé son opinion sur mon père et j'ai vue sa réaction, j'ai commencé à y croire. C'est quand il a voulu faire la connexion des esprits et qu'on l'a réussie que je n'avais plus aucun doute. J'ai apprise à le connaître par nos conversations grâce au lien. Plus je le connaissais et plus je tombais amoureuse de lui. Et ça ne fait que s'intensifier depuis lors. Quand il a changé d'identité, j'étais terrifiée, soupir Ariel.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Narcissa en levant un fin sourcil blond.

\- J'avais peur que ça change sa personnalité. J'avais peur qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'autre complètement. L'enveloppe, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui en chat après tout! Mais si sa personnalité, son esprit et sa logique avaient changées, ça aurait presque été comme s'il était mort pour vrai. J'étais folle de joie quand j'ai bien vite constaté que c'était encore lui.

Ariel se cale dans son siège en soupirant de soulagement. Narcissa laisse fleurir un fin sourire sur son visage en regardant la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Sirius m'a expliqué que tu avais certaines… craintes, concernant votre future union. Qu'est-ce qui te stresse autant? Ça se voit que tu aimes sincèrement Seavus. De quoi peux-tu avoir si peur alors?

La jeune Serdaigle prend une bonne inspiration et lui explique dans les grandes lignes ce qui est arrivé à sa mère.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de m'offrir à Seavus. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il m'a dit qu'il allait attendre le temps qu'il faut, mais si je n'y arrive pas? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inclue dans la close de fidélité. Je ressens du désir pour lui, j'ai été capable de me dévoilée en partie devant lui malgré les cicatrices que m'a laissé cette nuit. Mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Ariel, il est important que tu comprennes que ça ne sera jamais comme ce que tu as vu. Seavus n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment habituellement. Pour toi, c'est visiblement différent. Je sais que c'est un homme tendre et avenant. Il n'est pas le parrain de mon fils pour rien, dit la Lady.

\- Est-ce que, est-ce que ça fait mal? Demande Ariel en rougissant comme une pivoine.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que la première fois peut être douloureuse. Ce n'est pas le cas pour toutes les femmes, mais vaut mieux s'y attendre. Mais la douleur disparait vite. La première fois, il est possible que tu ne ressentent pas de plaisir. Mais par la suite, quand tu te laisses aller, tu lâches prise et a confiance en ton partenaire, c'est une sensation indescriptible.

\- Mais je vais devoir attendre d'être mariée pour le savoir, soupir Ariel. Je ne veux pas rompre le contrat pour assouvir mon désir envers lui.

\- Si vous désirez tout les deux vivre votre amour de façon plus… charnel, sans rompre votre contrat, il y a un moyen très simple. Seavus n'a qu'à te réclamer sienne.

\- Mais je le suis déjà, dit Ariel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans les lois sorcières, pas encore, explique Narcissa avec patience. S'il te déclare sienne avec les termes exactes, toutes les closes du contrat de mariage seront en vigueur et la célébration de mariage ne sera qu'une formalité. Avez-vous déjà pensé à une date?

Ariel lui explique qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé concernant Dumbledore et Magicea Electi, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais à part pour ses craintes vis-à-vis la consommation de l'union, elle a l'impression que ça n'arrivera jamais assez tôt. Narcissa lui propose immédiatement son aide pour la préparation du mariage quand Seavus et elle seront prêts. La Lady donne quelques trucs à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse choisir le moment où elle aura un enfant. Un simple sort de contraception est le plus efficace. Elle n'a qu'à pointer sa baguette sur le bas de son ventre et prononcer la formule.

\- Merci infiniment, Lady Malefoy, lui dit Ariel, maintenant apaisée et soulagée d'avoir pu en discuter avec une femme patiente. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur des attentes de Seavus.

\- Ne te mets pas de pression. Juste le fait que tu lui fasses assez confiance pour t'offrir à lui le comblera de joie. Il est vrai que les mariages arrangés font partie de notre culture. Mais il arrive, comme pour toi et moi, qu'on soit assortie avec une personne que l'on aime. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'appelles tante Cissa. Tu es la fille de mon cousin après tout.

\- Je vous remercie, tante Cissa, d'avoir acceptée d'être ma… référence féminine?

\- Tu reviens me voir quand tu en ressens le besoin, Ariel. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Allons rejoindre les hommes au salon. Wimzy! Annonce à Lucius que nous arrivons.

\- Wimzy va voir le Maître tout de suite, Maîtresse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison leur annonce que le Maître les attend.

Ariel suit tante Cissa au salon et va s'assoir à côté de Seavus pour se blottir dans ses bras. À voir la tête qu'ils font tous, ils ont vu son souvenir. Sirius est assis à côté de Remus qui a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Narcissa va rejoindre son époux, s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et prend sa main gauche dans les siennes en la posant sur son genou.

Un silence de plomb empli la pièce et Seavus serre ses bras un peu plus fort autour de sa promise, comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius rompt le silence en exposant l'idée de Remus pour mettre l'Ordre de la Dinde Déplumée en dehors de chez eux. Ariel trouve l'idée fantastique. Elle propose d'aller dès maintenant à Gringotts pour régler ça.

En moins de 2 heures, la banque s'engage à briser le Fidelitas frauduleux et à mettre tout le monde à la porte.

Pendant que les Gobelins mettent tout le monde dehors, Ariel demande à Narcissa si elle accepterait de venir enseigner à Magicea Electi les coutumes sorcières, l'étiquette et tout ce qui a trait au protocole en société. En regardant le sourire de fierté de son époux, elle accepte avec humilité. Lucius accepte d'enseigner les lois du Magenmagot et son fonctionnement temps qu'il a un horaire flexible pour pouvoir siéger et entretenir ses relations au Ministère.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins, rit doucement Ariel. Nous aurons des enseignants autant Moldus que Sorciers, l'informe la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment? Demande Narcissa.

\- Oui, Sherlock enseignera l'Occlumancie compartimentale, les bases de l'observation et à décrypter les réactions corporelles. John enseignera les premiers soins Moldus, pour quand la magie n'est pas recommandée pour certaines situations et le combat Moldu pour ceux que ça intéresse. Oncle Mycroft a accepté d'enseigner quelques coutumes Moldus concernant la politique et les affaires.

À la fin de la journée, tous vont au Square Grimmaurd pour que Ariel refasse les protections de la maison sous les conseils et la supervision de Lucius.

Dans la soirée, la jeune femme envoie une lettre à Minerva et une à Lady Longdubas pour savoir comment avance les inscriptions pour la Magicea Electi. Sirius propose à Ariel de s'installer dans la chambre des Maîtres pendant qu'il va chercher Harry chez Mycroft.

La jeune femme s'installe dans la chambre avec Seavus. Une fois en pyjama, elle se glisse dans les draps pour ensuite faire la même chose dans les bras de son futur époux. Elle soupire de contentement en posant enfin sa tête sur le torse de Seavus avant de s'endormir rapidement.

\- Harry! S'écrit la Serdaigle avant de lui sauter au cou. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois enfin là!

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande le Survivant. Je vais vraiment pouvoir vivre ici avec vous et ne plus jamais retourner chez les Dursley?

\- C'est vrai, confirme Sirius. J'ai été gracié et Mr Holmes est officiellement ton tuteur, même si c'est moi qui s'occupera de toi. Dumbledore ne pourra plus jamais mettre le nez dans ta vie, lui assure Sirius avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Ariel, je voulais… je voulais te présenter mes condoléances pour le professeur Rogue, dit Harry d'un air désolé. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

\- Merci Harry, ça va mieux maintenant, le rassure la jeune femme.

Le reste de la journée, elle fouille dans la bibliothèque de la maison pour que Kreattur et trois autres elfes de maison installent celle de Magicea Electi. En fouillant dans une armoire du deuxième étage pour voir si quelque chose ne pourrait pas servir à décorer l'école, elle trouve un médaillon imposant vert émeraude avec un « S » en forme de serpent. Une aura malfaisante émane de ce truc. Elle l'emmène dans le bureau et en discute avec son grand-père.

\- Ça semble être un Horcruxe, mon enfant. Ceci était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Voldemort ne se proclame-t-il pas lui-même comme l'héritier de Serpentard? Demande la jeune fille à son grand-père.

\- En effet, soupir Orion.

\- Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a profané ce bijou, n'est-ce pas.

\- Qui d'autre?

La journée même, Ariel se présente à Gringotts avec Seavus pour voir tout ce que les Gobelins ont retiré des voutes de Bellatrix pour les mettre dans la sienne. Son regard est immédiatement attiré par une petite coupe en or avec un blaireau dessus.

\- J'y crois pas, soupir Seavus. La couple de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard. S'il a réussi à mettre la main sur le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, il l'a sûrement changé en Horcruxes aussi.

Ariel prend la coupe avec un bout de cape pour ne pas y toucher et la met dans une boîte magique qui contient la magie noire.

Dès qu'ils retournent au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel envoie une lettre à Minerva pour qu'elle vienne la voir le plus tôt possible et retourne à la banque avec Harry pour faire un scan Magique. Après presque 2 heures, les Gobelins annonce qu'il a différents blocs pour brider sa magie et que l'excédant est absorbé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Voldemort? Demande Harry.

\- Non, Harry. Regarde leur expression, je parierais plus sur ce fou qui se prend pour Dieu… Dumbledore.

\- En effet, Lady Black a raison. Mais nous avons un autre problème. Il y a un Horcruxe qui s'est attaché à votre âme, explique Sir Gripook.

\- Un quoi?

Le Gobelin se lance alors dans les explications. Il n'y a que deux moyens pour retirer l'Horcruxe, soit que Harry meurt, soit que Voldemort décide de réabsorber ses fragments d'âme. Le Survivant devient alors pâle comme la mort.

\- On va trouver quelque chose, lui assure Ariel en lui prenant la main.

Dès qu'ils passent la porte de la maison des Black, Ariel agrippe Seavus par la main et l'entraine vers la bibliothèque. Elle tremble de partout en lui expliquant ce qui se passe. Minerva arrive quelques minutes plus tard et Ariel fait la même chose avec la vieille dame. Minerva s'engage à aller chercher le diadème dans la salle sur demande. La dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, avait expliqué à Ariel ce que Tom Jedusor avait fait au diadème et où il l'avait planqué.

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme est au Manoir Malefoy avec Seavus à ses côté.

\- Lucius, je demande un entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Ariel d'une voix claire et assurée.

\- Pardon! S'exclame le Lord blond.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Lord Malefoy, insiste la jeune femme.

\- Amour, tu es sûr de toi?

\- Sev, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux débarrasser Harry de ce truc!

Lucius lâche lors un soupir résigné et transplane vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il revient 30 minutes plus tard pour lui confirmé que le Maître accepte de la recevoir. Ariel refuse que Seavus l'accompagne, pose sa main dans le creux du coude de Lucius et sent le transplanage d'escorte. Il la guide vers une grande salle crasseuse et presque vide.

\- Ah! Voilà la jeune fille qui a perdue l'esprit pour vouloir me rencontrer. Approche, ordonne Face de Serpent.

Ariel s'exécute sans un mot. Elle sent l'invasion dans son esprit de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le laisse entrer. Elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Il se retrouve donc dans un immense labyrinthe sans aucune issus. Sherlock a fait des merveille en lui expliquant comment se construire et gérer son palais mental, comme il l'appelle. Jedusor a l'air de finalement en avoir marre de tourner en rond et sort de son esprit.

\- Impressionnant, siffle la caricature d'homme. Pourquoi voulais-tu te présenter devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Finit-il par demander.

\- J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

\- Un marché, dis-tu. Comme si je ne pouvais prendre par moi-même ce que tu vas me proposer. Mais soit, explique toi. J'ai besoin de divertissements.

\- Et bien, j'ai en ma possession trois objets des plus fascinant, explique la jeune fille. Ils ont une grande valeur historique et magique. Mais je suis certaine que ces objets vous intéresseraient. Je demande un service par objet et un supplémentaire pour une situation assez… compliquée.

\- Quels sont ces objets et cette situation compliquée? Demande l'homme serpent en levant un sourcil inexistant.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, affirme la Serdaigle. La coupe est finement ouvragée avec une petit blaireau sur le devant, le diadème est serti d'un saphir des plus étincelant avec un aigle argenté qui le surmonte. Et que dire de ce médaillon émeraude qui impose le respect juste à son aspect.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pue trouver ces objets, jeune fille, mais c'est du bluff! C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui t'envoie?

\- Ne me parlez pas de cet être immonde, s'il vous plait! Je ne vous manque pas de respect, monsieur alors évitez de m'insulter!

Elle lui sort une photo Moldue avec les trois objets dans chacun leur boîte magique.

\- J'aurais pu les détruire, affirme Ariel. Mais comme j'ai toujours admiré la ruse et le côté opportuniste des Serpentard, j'ai décidée de m'y coller. Un service par objet, soutien la jeune fille. Et pour vous prouver que je ne bluff pas, je vous ai ramener un petit cadeau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai d'autres en ma possession où je garde ces âmes perdues.

Elle sort un mouchoir en soie d'Acromentule enroulé autour d'un objet. Elle le dépose sur la table et se recule. Voldemort s'approche du mouchoir et déballe ce qu'il y a dedans. Un crochet de basilique.

\- Avons-nous une entente, mon Seigneur? Demande la jeune fille avec une révérence.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la merci d'une gamine de 15 ans, soupire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question en ce passant une main sur son crâne chauve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous absorbiez vos Horcruxes. Les 4 que j'ai.

\- Je n'en vois que 3 sur cette image.

\- Le soir où vous avez tenté de tuer Harry, un bout de votre âme s'est attaché à la sienne. Il est lui aussi un Horcruxe. Soit il meurt, soit vous absorbez votre bout d'âme qui est en lui. Il est déjà décidé à se laisser mourir s'il le faut. Et nous savons tout les deux que votre véritable ennemi est Dumbledore, pas un gamin de 15 ans. Avez-vous une pensine, monsieur?

Surpris, Tom Jedusor hurle à Queuedever de lui amener une pensine. Quand il entre dans la pièce avec le plateau de pierre, Ariel le reconnait immédiatement. C'est le meneur du groupe qui a violé et tué sa mère. Elle sent sa magie crépiter autour d'elle. Lucius le sent aussi et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- « Calme toi, amour. Nous nous en occuperons en temps et en heure. Mais reste concentrée pour le moment. » dit la voix apaisante de Seavus dans son esprit.

Voldemort visionne le souvenir de la conversation entre Molly et Albus dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Quand il en sort enfin, il regarde Ariel sous un nouveau jour.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai moi, en échange de l'absorbation de mes Horcruxes?

\- Pour le service en échange de l'Horcruxe de Harry, je veux que vous les absorbiez tout les 4 sans chercher à faire de mal à Harry et ma famille. Théoriquement, quand vous aurez absorbé vos morceaux d'âmes, vous récupèrerez la puissance et l'apparence que vous aviez quand vous les avez créés. Pour le médaillon de Serpentard, je veux que vous récupériez le siège des Gaunt et de Serpentard au Magenmagot, je m'engage à vous y aider, j'ai énormément de poids politique. Pour le diadème de Serdaigle, je veux que vous vous arrangiez pour destituer Dumbledore de tous ses titres. Grand manitou Suprême, président du Magenmagot, commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin et qu'on retire sa carte des chocogrenouilles, vous avec carte blanche. Je veux une déchéance publique et définitive. Pour la coupe de Poufsouffle, je n'ai pas encore décidé, termine la jeune femme.

Dire que le grand Lord Voldemort était surpris serait un euphémisme. Malgré la folie qui résulte de la fragmentation de son âme, il sait voir une opportunité quand elle se présente. Il accepte et lui fait même un serment sorcier. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté à Harry, il retire un souvenir, le dépose dans une fiole et le confit à Ariel. Sur le chemin du retour, elle dit à Seavus dans son esprit qu'il serait temps que Sirius, Remus et Harry apprennent pour sa condition d'animagus.

\- « Tu es certaine de toi? » demande le Maître des Potions.

\- « Comment j'explique la disparition du chat que j'aime tant? »

Il ne peut que confirmer qu'elle a raison.


	12. Chapter 12

Rendue enfin au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel se précipite dans la cuisine, Azzo saute de la chaise où il était installé, reprend forme humaine et réceptionne Ariel dans ses bras avec aisance.

\- On a réussi, mon amour, dit Ariel dans le cou de son fiancé. Il a accepté! Il a tout accepté! Harry, tu seras débarrassé de ce truc sans dommage. Il m'a fait un serment sorcier.

\- C'est vrai? Toi tu as vraiment assimilé l'expression moldu qui dit : les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

\- Peut-être pas amis, mais pour l'instant, alliés est déjà bien, confirme Ariel dans les bras de Seavus.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ton chat, qui soit dit en passant, me déteste, c'est changé en Seavus sous nos yeux? Demande Sirius.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, papa, oh grand Maraudeur des temps anciens, qui a une certaine… capacités. C'est Mycroft qui a demandé à Seavus de venir passer l'été ici avec moi pour me protéger. Vue que Dumbledore pouvait se pointer n'importe quand. Et c'est sa marraine, le professeur McGonagall, qui s'est arrangée pour que le sort de Animagus revelio ne fonctionne jamais sur lui. Et Jedusor m'a donné ça pour toi, dit Ariel en tendant la fiole à Harry.

La jeune femme accepte d'entrer dans le souvenir que Jedusor a donné à Harry avec lui, à sa demande. Les deux adolescents se retrouve devant une maison assez petite de deux étages. Ils voient Voldemort faire le tour de la maison par l'extérieur et monter à une fenêtre du premier étage en volant comme seul les Mangemorts savent le faire. Ils le voient sortir sa baguette et entrer par la fenêtre. Sans le vouloir, Ariel et Harry se retrouvent dans la même pièce que lui. C'est une chambre d'enfant. Les deux ados voient une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraudes ouverts et sans vie sur le sol. Ils voient Jedusor regarder le cadavre de la femme en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Salazar! Severus ne s'en remettra jamais, murmure Voldemort en regardant le cadavre de Lily Potter.

Il poursuit son chemin dans la maison et voir le corps de James Potter par terre dans le salon, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! S'écrit le Lord Noir en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Tom, tu arrives juste à temps, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Dumbledore! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là!

\- Je suis venu te tuer, Tom.

Dumbledore lève sa baguette vers Jedusor et lui envoi le sortilège de mort. Le corps de Tom tombe vers l'arrière, mais une ombre sort de lui et monte à l'étage en volant. Dumbledore le suit et voit l'ombre entrer dans le corps du bébé, assit dans son landau à regarder le cadavre de sa mère en pleurant. Le vieux sorcier regarde bébé Harry avec pitié en levant sa baguette vers lui.

\- Je ne peux te laisser vivre dans ses conditions, Harry. Tu m'en vois navré. Avada Kedavra!

Le rayon lumineux vert file vers le bébé, mais une lueur violette émane de l'enfant et l'enveloppe complètement avant d'absorber le sort de mort que le directeur de Poudlard lui a lancé. La lueur se résorbe et Dumbledore chante plusieurs incantations en faisant faire plusieurs mouvements à sa baguette.

\- Je vois que tu es particulièrement puissant, mon petit. Je suis certain que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à partager un peu?

C'est à ce moment que Ariel et Harry le voit mettre les blocs sur le noyau magique du bébé qui font en sorte que toute la magie bloquée se retrouve dans le corps du vieux sorcier et ce peut importe la distance entre Harry et lui. Ils entendent le bruit de moteur d'une moto et Dumbledore transplane après avoir jeté un sort de découpe de magie noire sur l'enfant. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire apparait alors sur le front du bébé qui pleure toujours quand Sirius entre dans la pièce et se précipite vers lui.

C'est à ce moment que les deux adolescents sont expulsés du souvenir de Lord Voldemort.

\- Il ne les a jamais tué, murmure Harry en regardant Remus et Sirius.

\- De quoi tu parles, mini Cornedrue? Lui demande doucement Sirius.

\- Voldemort, il a jamais touché à mes parents. Ils étaient déjà morts quand il est arrivé. Il a regardé ma mère en disant que Rogue ne s'en remettrait jamais… C'est Dumbledore qui les a tué. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça, dit-il en levant sa frange de sa cicatrice.

\- Allez voir, ça va simplifier les choses, leur dit Ariel. Toi aussi Sev, tu devrais y aller.

La jeune femme aide Harry à s'assoir sur le fauteuil le plus près et fait de même à côté de lui pendant que Lucius, Sirius, Seavus et Remus visionnent le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dès qu'ils en ressortent, Ariel voit son fiancé sortir de la pièce et quitter la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demande Sirius en le regardant partir.

\- Il a besoin de prendre l'air. Comme tout le monde, il s'est sentit trahi par Dumbledore, ses crimes et ses manigances. J'imagine qu'il ne sait plus vraiment en qui faire confiance. Comme nous tous, lui dit sa fille.

\- Mais, il ne connaissait pas les Potter, soutient Remus.

Ariel échange un regard avec Lucius avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu te souviens qui était son frère, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, répond le loup-garou.

\- Qui était sa meilleure amie avant la fin de sa 5e année? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Lily, répondent en cœur les deux Maraudeurs.

\- C'est pour la protéger, elle et sa famille, que Severus a retourné sa verste et s'est mis au service de Dumbledore. Et c'est l'homme vers qui il s'est tourné qui l'a tuée. Et pour être honnête avec vous, je ne serais pas surprise que Voldemort n'ait pas tué Severus non plus.

\- Tu penses que c'est le citronné qui l'aurait tué? S'écrit Sirius.

\- Ça vous surprendrait tant que ça? Même après ce que vous avez vu? Demande Ariel sans répondre à la question.

Tout le monde garde le silence pendant un long moment. Ariel caresse les cheveux de Harry un bref moment et monte à sa chambre pour se changer et attendre le retour de Seavus. Elle sait très bien qu'il a besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'ils viennent tous d'apprendre.

Pendant la nuit, elle sent son fiancé entrer dans leur lit. Elle se réveille et se glisse naturellement dans ses bras en passant le sien autour du ventre plat de l'homme.

\- Il payera mon amour. Je t'en fait la promesse, murmure Ariel en posant un baiser sur le torse nu du Maître des Potions. Et tu ne seras pas seul pour ça.

\- Je lui ai fait un serment inviolable de protéger Potter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son retour. Il m'avait promis de les protéger. Il avait…

\- Tu as accomplis ton serment, mon amour. Tom Jedusor n'est plus une menace pour Harry. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivé sans toi.


End file.
